Rio the Darkness
by Ricardo the Black Hawk
Summary: Blu and Jewel are beginning their new life in Rio, until: one night, the Darkness awakes inside of Blu and now he must find out how to destroy it, before it controls him? While Blu tries to figure out how to get rid of it, a gang that like to call themselves: "The Brotherhood" know all about the Darkness and will do anything to get their wings on it.
1. The Darkness is here

**Rio the Darkness**

"Love, such a powerful thing it can get taken away by your worst enemies people who get jealous but this story i'm about to tell you was a very sad day for my dearest close friend. ''There was this thing it's called it's self the Darkness no one know's what it is exactly, but it passes on to each person, generation, after generation, after generation. But now the darkness has got itself into my friend Blu, one of the last male's of his kind, but even i don't know how to stop it, but there is a way we just gotta figure it out together. My name is Rico and this is what happened."

###

A fine day in the local Jungle. The Blue Macaw known as "Tyler Blu Gunderson", who just liked to be called Blu, was flying through the Jungle, with his beautiful wife Jewel, another Blue Macaw "Come on, Blu, keep up!'' Jewel called excitedly

"Ok, Jewel I'm coming just wait up!'' Blu called back, having trouble keeping up, because of his in-experience. As they both were flying through the Jungle,

**"Soooooon."** a grunted voice called out .

"Ah! Ugh!" Blu moaned as he flew into a tree and collapsed onto the ground.

"Blu!" Jewel panicked, as she flew down to her mates aid. "Blu are you ok what happened?"

"Ugh, my head'' Blu replied.

"Oh, dear, hang on." Jewel said. Jewel puts her wings around Blu and dragged him to the tree. She sat down leaning against the tree and put Blu in front of her body, to try and make him comfy. "Blu, what happened?" Jewel asked, as she stroked his head.

"Didn't you hear it?'' Blu asked

"Hear what?'' Jewel said, confused.

"Uh...It's nothing-forget it, must have been my imagination." Blu replied, as he tried to get up.

"Blu, it's ok, just relax, don't try and force yourself up." Jewel said. "What did you hear?"

"I heard a voice it said to me: "Soon." it had a really evil voice." Blu answered.

"Blu, it's ok; it was just your mind playing tricks on you." Jewel said as she helped him up. "Now, let's get some food."

"Ok I think I can fly still'' Blu said as they both flew back home "W_hat was that voice, it sounded like...I don't know, maybe Jewel was right, maybe a good night will do me good._"Blu thought as he took flight.

###

A few hours later

The following evening it was almost time for bed, the two love birds sat in their tree hollow, each eating a mango for dinner. "So, Blu, your head still hurt?" Jewel inquired

"Yeah, I feel better now I'm sure a good night's sleep will do me good." Blu replied

"Well, it's time for bed, come on."Jewel said, lying down in the nest. "Come on, Blu, I need someone to cuddle." Jewel said, motioning him to come in the nest.

"Coming, sweetheart." Blu replied. Blu got into the nest with Jewel and they both wrapped their wings around each other getting ready for a peaceful sleep.

"Good night, Blu." Jewel said as she got comfy in his neck.

"Good night, Jewel." Blu replied, as he rested his head just above hers.

...

...

...

But as Blu was almost asleep a voice called out again **"Blu, use my powers."**

"What was that?" Blu said to himself, as he looked around.

**"Use, my power Blu."**it said again.

Suddenly, Blu felt a big pain in his back and tried his best to ignore it but it was impossible "Ugh, what's happening?"

Blu gently let go of Jewel who was sleeping peacefully; he laid her down and flew outside but collapsed onto the ground. Blu fell to the ground onto his stomach and cried: "Help me!"

"Well, well, well, what do we here?"

Blu looked up and saw four Scarlet Macaw's standing over him "You ok, bro? You don't look so good'' one of them said.

"Ugh, what's happening to meeeee?!" Blu panicked.

**"At last I feed!"** the voice yelled

Then out of nowhere-Blu felt the pain had stopped but he noticed that he was a few feet in the air but he wasn't flapping his wings

"Ah!" Blu panicked as he saw-what looked like two serpent heads slivering over his shoulders; he looked down and saw two snake like arms that were holding him up

"Oh, my God!" "What is that thing?" "kill it kill it!" the four macaws said in usion.

"No wait!" Blu protested. The four macaws tried to scratch him but those "things" were protecting Blu

"I can't kill it!" one of them said.

**"You're all weak." **the thing said, as the two serpent heads grabbed two macaws "Ah it's got me" one of them screamed.

**"You're all weak to me."** the thing called out as it threw all four of them away. After they were dispersed, the thing said. **"Ah, it feels, great to be back."**

"W-w-who are you a-and what do y-y-you want?'' Blu stuttered.

**"I am your salvation, Blu''** it replied.

"But who are you?'' Blu asked again.

...

...

...

**"I am the Darkness."** it replied as it puts Blu down on the ground.

"Blu, are you out here?! A familiar female voice called out.

Blu and the two serpent heads looked up and saw Jewel flying nearby looking for her husband. "Blu, where are you?" Jewel called out

**"Ugh it's not time yet."** The Darkness said. Blu looked over himself and noticed the two serpent heads and snake-like arms had disappeared

"Jewel, I'm over here!'' Blu called to his wife.

Jewel saw Blu sitting on the ground; she flew down and landed down behind him. Jewel smiled and put her wings around him and rested her head on his back "Blu, there you are, you scared me, where did you go?"

"I um...just went for a little fresh air that's all." Blu lied

"Ok but I wished you told me you were going." Jewel replied

"Yeah, well you just looked so beautiful sleeping. I didn't want to disturb you." Blu replied lying again

"Aw, you're so sweet." Jewel said, as she kissed his cheek. Jewel smiled unwrapped her wings from him. "Now, let's get back to sleep."

"Coming, babe'' Blu replied,

So the two macaws flew back to their home, in their tree hollow to resume their sleeping session

"Now, Blu, you wanna sleep in my wings, or I sleep on your wings; or we both cuddle each other?" Jewel offered.

"Well since I left: I think you should sleep in my wings."Blu replied

"If you insist, minster'' Jewel smiled.

"Well, come on over'' Blu said as he lied down in his nest;seconds later Jewel lied down on top of him using his body as a bed

"Good night, clumsy." Jewel said as she pressed her head into his neck

"Good night, beautiful." Blu replied falling asleep himself.

**Authors note**

**i yeah by the way it anyone's wondering what the darkness is it's a video game about an italian who has its power plus in this story Blu and Jewel don't have kids the marmosets are still there enemies and Rico is still alive well enjoy**

Blu's POV

What was that thing? It was... Unbelievable I looked at Jewel, who was in my wings-still sleeping peacefully. _She's so beautiful..._

Realized at this point what if the Darkness comes out when Jewel is around?''

I slightly panicked; I looked outside and it looked about 5: am in the morning, but sunrise was almost here.

I gently let go of Jewel kept her in the nest and I flew outside for a bit of fresh air but then-**"Yes darkness!" **it said again

"Ah!" I screamed as I saw those two serpent heads over my shoulders and those snake like arms around my body.

**"Yes, now, Blu, use my power."** the Darkness said to me.

"No, I won't!'' I replied._**  
**_

**"Oh, yes you will."** it said to me-then out of nowhere it opened some sort of black hole and it sucked in a bunch of mango's that were hanging from a tree. **"Hahaha, you are my host, Blu."**

As I felt the Darkness slivering around me, a small portal opened up on the ground. I was scared and confused to what came out of the portal.

Some-little-gremlin-thing came out of nowhere; it looked about half my size; he used his arms and legs to crawl around over to me and for some reason he was wearing a union Jack shirt "'Ello, monkey." it said to me in a British accent.

"Friend of yours?" I said, lookking at one of the serpent head's

"'Ell, there; you must be the new host." the Darkling said to me

"New host?" I queried.

"Oh, you're new to the Darkness, aren't you, mate?'' the Darkling said

"No-please, listen tell me what is this thing and what are you?" I asked the little British thing.

"The Darkness is a being of pure dark. He has various powers, such as God-like strength, creating black holes and even to hunt down his enemies. He also has the ability to create a giant demon arm to impale enemies move objects and take out light sources to refuel your health energy.'' the Darkling explained

"Ok, well, what else does it down?'' I asked

"The Darkness drains your energy and the only way to replenish his energy is to stand in the shadow." the Darkling explained again.

"What about you?" I asked

"Me? I'm just a Darkling, mate; I just assist you any way I can?'' it replied.

**"Enough-now i must feed!"**the Darkness said, as two of those demon arms wrapped around my wings.

"Let me go!" I demanded, as I struggled to get free. "Make it let me go!"

"What do you want me to do, mate? The darkness controls me to you know'' the Darkling replied.

Then before the Darkness could take me anywhere the sun come up

"Oh-no." the Darkling said-when it just suddenly blew up into ashes.

**"Ah the light!"** the Darkness screamed when suddenly the serpent heads and the demon arms went back inside me ''what the?-'' i said as i looked around ''did the sunlight kill it?'' I said to myself but I thought I better get back inside before Jewel wakes up

So I took flight into my tree hollow, and lucky for me Jewel was still asleep; I gently laid back down. I wrapped my wings over her and pressed my chest into her back and went back to sleep.

**The Darkness is here and is ready to cause chaos all around Rio. Chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. Saving my friends

**Rio the Darkness**

**Kraft58: Thanks for the review. And the person who is talking is Rico. And I love your story Fall of a Hero.**

**MCGamemaster90: Thanks, I hope you enjoy the rest.**

**Author's note: For those who don't like first-person-views, don't worry, they will be gone by chapter 4.**

Jewel's P.O.V.

As I was still sleeping peacefully, I felt Blu's wings coming back over me. I knew he went out again. I could just ask him where he went, but it would probably make him nervous, so I just forgot about it and relaxed as I felt his warmth over me. After a few minutes of sleeping, I felt I wasn't tired anymore, so I decided to get up and begin my day. As I got up, the local birds all started to sing their morning song. They called it, 'Real in Rio'".

_All the birds of a feather_  
_Do what they love most of all_  
_We are the best at rhythm and laughter_  
_That's why we love Carnaval_

As I listened to the song, I felt something warm and cozy over me. I turned around to see my mate awake, with his wing over me.

_All so clear we can sing to_  
_Sun and beaches they call_  
_Dance to the music, passion and love_  
_Show us the best you can do_

"Morning beautiful." Blu greeted me as we kissed.

"Morning handsome." I replied as we watched the birds singing and dancing.

_Everyone here is on fire_  
_Get up and join in the fun_  
_Dance with a stranger, romance and danger_  
_Magic could happen for real, in Rio_  
_All by itself (itself)"_

_You can't see it coming_  
_You can't find it anywhere else (anywhere else)_  
_It's real, in Rio_  
_Know something else (something else)_  
_You can't feel it happening_  
_You can feel it all by your-_

Before the birds could finish their song, I saw a mango hit a Scarlet Macaw on the head.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!' mine and Blu's friend Rico yelled from his tree. For some reason, he hates singing early in the morning.

"Jewel?" Blu asked me.

"'Yeah?" I replied.

"'Remember when you said you would love me, no matter what?' Blu asked, which made me confused.

"'Yeah why?" I replied.

"'Um...it's nothing,' Blu said as he looked away sadly. "Sometimes I think I don't deserve your love."

When Blu said that, I would normally slap him. But, he looked too sad for some reason. "Ok Blu, it's ok," I said comforting him. "Of course you deserve my love. I don't care that you don't fight and you're sometimes clumsy." I smiled. "Now, I was gonna go see Eva today. You wanna come?"

"'Maybe later." Blu replied.

"Ok sweetie," I said. "I'll see you later." I took flight to my best friend's nest."

Blu's P.O.V

As I watched my wife head to my toucan friends' place, I suddenly felt a tugging on my wing.

"'Ello monkey,' the Darkling said to me. "Miss me?'"

"Ah!" I said, slightly panicking. "Y-you? I saw you die!"

"Oh yeah, monkey!' the little British thing said to me. "That's one thing I didn't mention! Ya see, the Darkness can't come out in the light. And me? I'll die in the light, but i'll just come back'"

"You can't die?" I queried.

"No, and neither can you!' it replied.

"I can't die?" I said, slightly surprised.

"No,"the Darkling said. "Well ya see, say you fell of a cliff and died, and your body was all crushed. The Darkness would just heal you with its power! Watch."

The Darkling suddenly scratched my wing and left it in stinging pain. "Ow! What gives?!" I yelled.

"Just watch,'"the Darkling instructed. Then suddenly, some darkness magic went around my wing and healed it. I looked at my wing and the scratch mark was gone. 'See?'"

"'Well listen," I said. "I need help. Will the Darkness kill me?"

"'No, mate." the Darkling replied. "It wouldn't dare. It needs you to be in this world."

"I have to destroy it!" I yelled. "I don't want it!"

**"NO!"** the Darkness screamed as its demon arms grabbed me."

"Whoops," the Darkling said. "You said the magic word, mate."

"I have to get help!" I screamed as I struggled to get free. 'I have to get outside!"

I tried to move, but the demon arms restrained my wings and legs, holding me still.

"Don't worry monkey,' the Darkling said. "I'll help!" It pushed me outside into the light

**"Ah!"** the Darkness screamed as it let me go. **"Get me out of the light!"**

I quickly extended my wings and took flight just before I hit the ground. "Whew!" I said. 'I gotta get help!" I turned around and saw the Darkling still in my hollow. "Thanks for the help! Aren't you gonna kill yourself?"

"You must be joking mate!' the Darkling replied as he ran around my hollow. "I'm staying in here where it's nice and dark!"

"I need help!" I said. "Wait a minute. Rico!" I quickly flew to Rico's tree. He only lived a few feet away. I saw Rico sitting in his nest eating an orange.

"Rico! Rico!' I called as I collapsed onto him.

"Yo, Blu, what gives!' Rico asked, annoyed."

"Ya gotta help me with something!" I yelled to him.

"Alright, alright. What?' Rico asked."

"Before I could tell him about the Darkness, one of Rafael's children, (Carlos), flew in Rico's tree and jumped on top of me.

"'Uncle Blu! Uncle Rico!" Carlos gasped.

"What is it?" both Rico and I said in unison.

"It's the monkeys!" Carlos explained. "They all came out of nowhere and jumped us!"

"Where's your mom and dad?' Rico asked."

"'They captured Mom, Dad, and Aunt Jewel!' Carlos begged. 'They tied them up and they put my brothers and sisters in a bag! Luckily I escaped! We have to save them!'"

"'Blu!' Rico said to me. 'We gotta save 'em!'"

"'How?" I asked. "We need help!'"

"No time!' Rico yelled. "Just come on!"

He and Carlos took flight into the sky. Just then, I noticed the clouds and sky were going kinda dark. If I was out in that, the Darkness would come out. But maybe, if I couldn't go and help, maybe that little British Darkling will help me."

"'Blu!' Rico called. 'Ya coming or what?'"

"'Yeah one sec!' I replied as I took flight back to my tree. "You guys go on ahead! I'll catch up! I promise!" I put on a smile.

When Rico and Carlos were out of sight, I saw the Darkling in my nest. "Hey, Darkling," I said to him.

"'Ello monkey!" he greeted. "Whatcha need?'"

"Listen," I began to explain. "The monkeys captured my wife and friends. I need help and the weather's going dark. I think you'll be able to come out."

"Sure monkey!" he smiled. "I'll be there!'"

"Good, but I need to go now! How will you get there?" I asked.

"'Don't worry, monkey! Wherever you are, I can teleport there!'"

"'Thanks." I said as I took flight, following Rico."

###

Third person view

Meanwhile, outside Rafael's tree, which was full of marmosets, Jewel, Rafael, and Eva were all tied together back to back. Plus, the monkeys tied each of their feet together. But, as for Rafael and Eva's offspring, they were all stuffed in a bag, which was dangling from a tree branch.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Well, well. Look who won the fight this time!" Mauro smiled as he walked around the three adults with his hands behind his back.

"Let us go!" Jewel groaned as she tried to manually free herself.

"I don't think so," Mauro said as he looked at the bag with the kids in it.

"Enjoy this while you can Mauro!" Jewel said angrily as she continued to struggle.

"Oh I will! I'm still mad from when you hit me with your chain!" Mauro said recalling when the fight between birds and monkeys happened.

"What do you want from us?" Rafael said.

"Shut it big nose!" Mauro said as he smacked him.

"Leave him alone!" Jewel barked.

"Vinnie, will you shut her up?" Mauro said.

"On it," the marmoset replied as he grabbed some rope and tried to tie it around Jewel's beak. Jewel squirmed around trying to move, but it was hopeless. After Vinnie finished, she could only make a muttering noise as she still tried to get free.

"Peace at last," Mauro said as he jumped on a branch and watched his men.

Meanwhile, Rico and Carlos were both hiding in bush, watching the monkeys guarding the area. "Ok now," Rico assessed the situation. "They got your parents all secured, and your brothers."

"How do we save them?" Carlos asked.

"Um...we'll need a plan." Rico said.

On that cue, Blu, who was watching behind a tree, crawled in the bush and joined his friend and nephew.

"Any plans yet, Rico?'' Blu asked.

"Yeah, listen," Rico replied. "I'll go and distract them while you guys free them, ok?"

"Ok," they both agreed.

"Ok. _Tres, dois, um_( three two one) go!" Rico yelled as he flew out of the bush into the open. "Yo marmosets! Over here!"

"Get him!" Mauro yelled. pointing.

As the marmosets tried to catch Rico-Blu and Carlos sneaked over to Jewel Rafael and Eva. "Jewel." Blu whispered

_"Blu!"_ Jewel muttered.

"Hang on." Blu said as he was about to untie them.

Out of nowhere Mauro tackled Blu down quick as a flash and said: "Remember me?" Mauro said evilly

Before Carlos could run Vinnie grabbed him and put him in the bag with his brothers and sisters

"Boys get some rope." Mauro ordered

"Rico, little help." Blu called

"Ummmm, look." a marmoset pointed

Blu looked to his side and saw that Rico had been knocked out. "Hehe." Blu chuckled.

One of the marmosets got some rope for Blu and prepared to tie him up. Blu tried to move but two monkeys held him still by holding his wings and one more standing on his talons

"Well, well, well, you tried to help, my friend, but in the end the bad guys always wins'' Mauro said evilly.

"You'll never get away." Blu said as the monkeys throwed rope around his body and feet

**"Hehe, Blu use my power, or dieeeeeee."** the Darkness said.

Blu looked up and noticed the sky was dark meaning the Darkness or it's minion could come out now.

"There we go; all secured." a monkey said as they tightening the ropes around him

"Uh ow." Blu moaned

"Ok, boy's, let's take em." Mauro ordered.

Two marmosets picked up Blu and proceeded to carry him somewhere. Another two who had also tied up Rico picked him up to. Five more marmosets picked up Jewel, Rafael, and Eva following their leader and four more picked up the bag full of children.

###

After a good ten minutes of walking the monkeys set the tied up victims down on the ground. the place they had taken them to was the edge of the cliff where Blu first tried to fly. "Well, here we are." Mauro said as two monkeys tied more rope on to the rope that was on Blu's feet and tied the other end on to a rock.

They were indeed gonna push the rock which would drag Blu down.

"W-w-what are you gonna do?" Blu slightly panicked as he tried to get his feet free

"Well ya see let me put it this way:" Mauro smiled. "I push rock, you fall down, your friends watch you die and I win."

**"Blu, release the Darkness."** the Darkness said

"Now ready to die?" Mauro said a he put his foot on the rock that would pull Blu to his death.

"Please don't" Blu begged. "Don't do this."

"Sorry."

But before Mauro could push the rock out of nowhere the Darkling jumped on Mauro and through him into a tree. "Blu, use the Darkness; it's the only way." the Darkling said as he was getting outnumbered.

_"Guess I don't have a choice_'' Blu thought. He then made a big mistake..

...

...

...

And released the Darkness.

**_"At last!"_** the Darkness called out as the two serpent heads came out a roared at the monkeys as the demon arms holded him in the air.

"Oh, my god!" Mauro yelled.

"What is that thing?'' the marmosets yelled.

The Darkness used it's powers and opened up the void and sucked most of the monkeys inside.

"It's the devil!" Mauro screamed. "Get him!"

The other monkeys tried to jump on Blu put the serpent heads kept pushing them back.

"Ah, I'm out of here!'' Mauro said as he tried to run off but the Darkling blocked his way.

"Going somewhere, chap?"' the Darkling said.

While Mauro was distracted, one of the demon arms wrapped around Mauro and pulled him up in the air and in front of Blu, who didn't look very happy. "Don't kill me!." Mauro begged.

"I won't kill you..." Blu paused and smiled when the serpent heads moved in on Mauro."...but he will'' Blu smiled evilly as used the demon arm to throw him over the cliff. Mauro managed grab onto the edge. "Whew." Mauro said rubbing his head. Just then, the Darkling jumped up and stood on his hand. "Ah!-"

"Bye, old-chap." the Darkling called, as he fell all the way down to the earth.

"Nice." Blu said. On

e of the serpent heads bit off the ropes around Blu's body and legs and set him down on the ground. Blu saw Jewel, Rafael, Eva, and Rico all looking at him shocked.

Blu walked over to Jewel put she got scarred and tried to run forgetting that she was tied to her toucan friends. "Jewel, please, I'm not gonna hurt you." Blu said as he gently put his talon on her beak and ungagged her ''are you ok?''.

"Blu, w-w-what is t-that t-thing?'' Jewel stuttered which made Blu sigh in respoce.

"Ok, Jewel, listen-'' Blu was about to say.

"Can you untie us first?'' Rico requested annoyed.

"In a minute-anyway, Jewel, listen, remember when I said: I heard a voice and i snuck out once?"

"Twice, Blu," Jewel corrected. "But continue."

"Well, it's because of this thing." Blu said looking at the Darkness.

"What is it?" Rafael asked turning his head around.

"It's called the Darkness'' Blu answered.

"Can you control it?" Jewel asked

'"I don't know." Blu said sadly looking down. "Now, let's get you guys free."

Blu managed to put the Darkness back inside of him as he started to untie Jewel. "Jewel, listen, when I untie you-please don't run-it's still me, Blu, the guy who you love."

"I won't, Blu, I promise." Jewel promised, managing to put on a smile. "But is that thing gonna hurt me?"

as Blu continued to free his friends the darkling untied Rico

After Blu finished untying his friends and freed the kids in the bag he helped Jewel on her feet. "Thanks,Blu." she said hugging him and was joined by Rafael Eva.

"Blu thanks for saving us." Rafael said.

"No problem." Blu replied, smiling.

###

Blu's P.O.V

After saving my friends, me and Jewel traveled back home to our tree hollow. However, there was one thing I couldn't get off my mind:

The Darkness I used it to save my friends, but was that a mistake? Should I have done that. I have to find out how to stop it before it takes control maybe I can show Tulio he's like a scientist. Ii guess-no wait that won't work I'll have to talk to the Darkling maybe he can help somehow.

When we got home Jewel sat in are nest a little nervous so I slowly put a wing over being careful not to scare her and pulled her a little close Jewel it's ok'' i said comforting. "You don't have to be nervous; it's still me remember?"

"I know, Blu, but I'm scarred; what if that thing tries to eat me?" Jewel replied.

"Jewelm don't worry; if it does get out of control all I have to do is walk out into the light then it doesn't work." I said smiling. "Now come on it's pretty late so O just wanna have a little rest."

"Ok, Blu." Jewel replied

We both got comfy in each others wings as I rested my head just above hers. She used my neck as a pillow, as I held her tight.

I suddenly felt a big pain in my back. "Ow, oh, ow!" I moaned in pain as I stood up out of the nest, letting Jewel go.

"Blu, what's wrong?" Jewel panicked.

"I-I don't know-ah!" I screamed as a felt the pain getting bigger. The Darkness released it self from me, but those two serpent heads bit into my shoulder's. "Jewel, Jewel help!"

"I'm trying!'' Jewel yelled, as she tried to pull the heads out of me. But then it's teeth sunk deeper as I then felt the Darkness passing something through it's teeth into my blood like a snake biting a person

I tried my best to move, but the demon arms held my still as it wrapped around my body and legs it also placed a demon arm around Jewel's body keeping her away from me. As I continued to struggle I felt the teeth passing more stuff through me.

"What are you doing?" I screamed

**"You are now mine to control." **the Darkness said, evil an evil laugh.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I shouted.

###

Rico's P.O.V

What in the world was that thing it was like four snakes coming out of Blu god what do we do about that then?. i sat in my nest trying to sleep during the rain that was slightly poring down when suddenly: "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

I heard a scream a few feet away and it sounded like Blu. I quickly flew over to Blu's tree and there. I saw the snake-things restraining Blu and Jewel.

"Rico help!" Jewel shouted.

"Coming!" I yelled back as I flew over to Jewel and tried to free her.

**"You are weak!"**he Darkness yelled, as a demon grabbed me it threw me and Jewel out of the tree.

I grunted but got back up and helped Jewel up. "You ok, Jewel?"

"I'm ok, but we gotta save Blu'' Jewel replied as we both looked up in Blu's tree, but the screaming had stopped.

Was Blu dead? But then I saw Blu standing on the edge of the hollow, the Darkness was gone but for some reason Blu looked...evil

"Blu, you ok?'' I asked.

"I'm great." Blu replied. then suddenly Blu flew down knocked me out of the way and grabbed Jewel by her throat and held her to a tree

"Blu what are you doing?" Jewel panicked

"Blu isn't here at the moment." Blu replied adjusting his grip on her.

As I was getting up I realized now what was happening: the Darkness had taken over Blu's body using him like a puppet

"Blu, please let me go." Jewel begged

"Now why would i do that?" Blu replied, chuckling.

"Blu, please snap out of it it's me Jewel, your wife please Blu you got to remember." Jewel said as she tried to make him let go.

"Shut it!" Blu replied

I managed to get back onto my talons and without thinking I quickly dived on to Blu making him let go of Jewel. "Ugh." Blu moaned as he got up ready to attack "Well, well, Rico look who's trying to be a hero."

"Blu, you're under control at this moment.I don't wanna do this but if necessary: I will stop you." I said. even though the Darkness may have control right now but it only gave Blu a little more strength than usual.

"You will try, ah!'' then Blu charged at me with great speed.

He knocked me over curled his wings like fists and went for three punches. he hit me twice but i blocked the last one punched him back and managed to kick him off. "Ow that hurt you know." Blu said standing back up

"Come on!" I said as we brawled again.

**Blu VS Rico. What is the World coming too? And thanks to Leo the Hyacinth for helping with half of this chapter.**


	3. Blu vs Rico

**Rio the Darkness**

Jewel's POV

I couldn't believe what was happening, my own husband almost killed me. I know that it may be the Darkness that's controlling Blu right now, but I know that's still my husband over there. I sat on the ground, rubbing my throat as I saw Blu and Rico fighting each other. I didn't know what to do

I didn't wanna help Rico hurt Blu because I love him, but I didn't wanna help Blu beat Rico either because I know that's not Blu at the moment.

"You're good. Blu. you're good." Rico said, slightly impressed by his moves and as he got back up onto his talons.

"Ugh, one of us is gonna go down." Blu replied while groaning in pain as he tried to get up too.

"And that's gonna be you!" Rico yelled, quickly jumping onto Blu, only to be countered when Blu scratched Rico's belly. "Ow!"

Blu then grabbed Rico's throat and pushed him down. Blu stood above Rico and asked: "That all you got?"

"No, I think this is!" Rico said, as he quickly swung his talon around tripped Blu over before he jumped on top of him. "I really don't wanna do this, Blu, but I'm left no choice!"

Rico placed his wings on top of Blu's wings and his talons on top of Blu's legs to keep him restrained.

Back with Jewel, she continued to watch the Birs fighting each other.

As I watched the macaw and hawk fight, I had to do something now and fast. I then saw that...weird...midget gremlin watching the fight from a tree. So I flew over to him and without thinking I grabbed his throat in my talon and pinned him down.

"Yo, baby, what gives?" the Darkling asked me.

"Tell me: how to save Blu now!" I barked at him

"I don't know, baby." the Darkling replied.

So I then tightened my grip on him showing I was serious. "I'm not messing around. Tell me now!"

"I'm being seriou,s baby, I don't have a clue...but I do have an idea." the Darkling replied to me

"What?" I asked but he didn't answer but he did point to the sky. I got angry again and tightened my grip again. " don't have time for games and riddles tell me now!"

"I can't tell you, the Darkness will kill me if i do." the Darkling replied

"Well, I will kill you if you don't." I replied.

"Ok, ok; try find some light that might work." he almost finished but he suddenly turned in to ashes.

"Huh?" I said as I noticed he was gone. Then I turned my head to Blu and Rico who were still fighting. I head to get help now i had to find something light.

"Rico, I think I know how to stop the Darkness!" I called.

"How!?" Rico called back as he and Blu gripped each other in the wings and tried to push the other back.

"Just keep him there!" I yelled as I took flight through the Jungle.

Third Person View

While Jewel tried to find some sort of light, Blu and Rico continued to fight each other. Blu fell down to the floor with Rico on top of him as the hawk tried to punch him . Blu put his wings up trying to block his attacks but could only block a couple of hits. "Ah, uh, ah!" Rico groaned as he continued to hit Blu.

"I'll never go down!" Blu yelled as he managed to kick Rico off. they both stood up exhausted and in pain from all the hits.

"Blu, I won't let you win." Rico shouted.

"Blu's not here anymore, and you will die!"

Blu jumped himself at Rico and managed to kick him down. Blu tried to strangle Rico but Rico grabbed both his legs and held him back. "You will not win!" Blu barked, as he desperately flapped his wings trying to push his talons onto the hawk but Rico continued to hold both his legs and keep him back.

"I've beaten an eagle, Blu, and he was like three times your size, and I'll beat you too!" Rico yelled as he knocked Blu down again.

"Lets finish this." Blu smirked.

Blu and Rico flew into the air and grabbed each other flying and brawling. Rico managed to knock Blu back and jumped on him as they both fell back down to earth. Rico desperately hit Blu trying to knock him out. But Blu managed to flip them over so now Rico was downwards and Blu was on top of Rico. Rico tried to get back on top but then.

...

...

...

Blu pushed Rico down with all his might letting him go and quickly took flight in the air. "What the-" Rico said as he looked down he quickly tried to flap his wings to brace the fall but he was to slow and hit the ground with mighty force.

"Now it's over." Blu gasped as he watched Rico who was sitting down leaning against tree holding his ribs. "Now you die-"

"NO!"

Bl turned around and out of nowhere Jewel flew directly into Blu, pushing him in the open area.

Blu got back on to his talons as he saw Jewel holding a bird size torch that she found in an attempt to kill the Darkness "Bye-bye!" Jewel said as she switched the light on and shined it onto Blu.

But he didn't even flinch and merely chuckled. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Huh?" Jewel said confused.

Blu flew directly into Jewel pinning her down and chocking her. Blu placed his talons on her neck and stomach getting ready to finish the job. "Time to die." Blu said tightening his grip on her throat.

Rico could only watch helplessly as Jewel could only cry out in pain.

"Any last words?" Blu asked

"Yeah listen: Blu, before I die, even though that may not be you at the moment. I love you, and I always will. You jumped after me when Nigel broke my wing, when you could't fly, but when you confessed your love to me the power of my kiss made you fly-." Jewel said before she suddenly thought of an idea._ "Wait a minute, the kiss!'' _

"Aw that's so sweet, now time to die." Blu said as he cut off her oxygen support

As all hoped seemed lost, Jewel with one last attempt, put her talons up grabbed the back of Blu's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Blu tried to pull away as he moaned and tried to suffocate Jewel, but she held her down moaning herself.

**"No, I can't die! I will never be beaten! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**__the Darkness screamed.

After a minute had passed, Rico who had been watching everything, managed to get up on his feet while holding his ribs as he watched Jewel kiss Blu. The power of Jewel's kiss had broke Blu's mind from the Darkness and hopefully it removed this creature from the world.

After they stopped kissing, Blu let go of Jewel's neck and walked a few feet away from her. "Ugh...Jewel..I lov-'' Blu was trying to say but he collapsed onto the ground.

"Blu!" Jewel panicked as she ran over to Blu.

She kneeled down to Blu putting her wings around the back of his neck and over his body to his back. ''Blu Blu wake up please wake up'' Jewel said as she started to cry. "Blu, please, no. Blu, please, don't go, please."

Rico walked over to Jewel and sat down beside her. He placed his wing on Blu's neck to check for any sign off life, but there was no pulse. "I'm sorry, Jewel, no pulse." Rico said while looking down sadly

"No, Blu, please don't go." Jewel said, as she stroked his head feathers. "Rico, I don't want him to go."

"I know..I know." Rico said, as he kept his right wing over Jewel. "But, Jewel, think about it..He is in a better place now."

"Yeah,...but I..I killed him, Rico." Jewel cried as she burst out into tears and began crying to Rico's shoulder

"You didn't kill him, Jewel...You freed him from that monster that was killing him in the inside." Rico said comforting as they both watched Blu's corpse laying completely still.

Was this it? Was Blu finally gone once and for all? This is not how it was supposed to go. He and Jewel were meant to enjoy their new lives together forever.

**Well, that's done, little short I know, but let's face it the actual Darkness game is short. Lol. I hope you enjoyed remember, this isn't a sequel to the others. Next chapter coming soon. Be sure to review.**


	4. Aftermath

**Rio the Darkness**

Jewel's pov

I saw him it was Blu i saw him in my dreams. I woke up back into reality. I noticed two dark black wings around my neck and body. I looked up and noticed i was being held up bye Rico. I looked to my right were i saw my mate...dead. ''Are you ok Jewel?'' Rico asked me. ''Yeah i'm ok...Rico i saw Blu when i blacked out'' i replied. ''He said it's time to say goodbye''.

''I don't want him to go Rico i want him back'' i said as i started to tear up.

''I don't want him to go to Jewel but he's got no heart beat'' Rico said sadly ''The best thing we can do is put him to rest''.

''I understand but please Rico help me up'' i replied. Rico unwrapped his wings from me. I kneeled down to Blu and stroked his head feathers.''I'll give you a minute'' Rico said flying a few feet away ''I saw you just Blu''. ''I understand that you're gone now and may never come back.'' i said as i held his wing in my. ''I was the one who killed you Blu...but if i didn't have done what i did you would have killed a lot of innocent people."

I'm so sorry Blu. I love you so much and i always will you were everything to me. I never meant the things i said like calling you a Pet, Bobo, Clumsy. All those stuff." I apologized as i held him up in my wings. Rico flew over to me and put his wing over me for comfort. "I'm so sorry Jewel." Rico said comforting and also giving her a kiss on the head. (As friends of course).

Blu's pov

I am dead. I looked around and saw nothing back darkness around me. "Hello, Jewel, Rico?" I called out but no answer. Then i suddenly heard slight footsteps. I was scared as a Bird approached me through the darkness. I looked at him and he looked just like me but his feathers were darker and it had with him the monster that had been controlling me. The Darkness.

"Hello brother." it said to me, in the Darkness'es voice, with the two serpent heads making biting noises. "You." i simply replied to that thing that almost made me kill my Wife. "You did this why? Why did you have to awake inside of me?" i asked multiple questions. "Oh you will see, but first lets have some fun." it said as it charged at me.

**Will Blu come back to life?**


	5. Look whos back

**Rio the Darkness**

"Ok, that's when it happened folks, Blu had died, for time ever, leaving me and Jewel alone. But you have to learn, the Darkness won't let you die, it can bring you back to life, nothing can kill the Darkness Nothing! Ok the kiss of Jewel, may have broke Blu for now, but the Darkness, just brings him back, i'll revivew his body, until fully healed.

"Listen people, there are two ways to stop the Darkness, 1: we can find something called,,the siphon, the one thing that could control the Darkness, or 2: we could find something called, the Lightness. I've never heard of the Lightness, but i know, right, i know it can destroy the Darkness with its holy light power, if we can just awake her, we can stop the Darkness, one and for all!,

"My name is Rico, and this is my story

###

**Blus dream**

Blu stared at his almost like copy, with the Darkness power up. "You can't harm anyone else again!" Blu yelled. "Oh really." the Darkness replied. "You are my host Blu, and you will not DIE!" the Darkness screamed. Suddenly the Darkling came out of nowhere from, a lightish purple colour, from the side of Blu. "This way, Monkey! The only way out is this way!" the Darkling instructed, waving his hand.

Blu followed the Darkling through the purple colour exit. "Where are we going?" Blu asked. "Back to reality." the Darkling replied. "Reality?" Blu said, confused. "Remember Monkey, the Darkness wont let you die." the Darkling explained A small red and black void opened up. "What is that?" Blu asked, "It's you way back to life, when we get out we have to find the Siphon." the Darkling explained.

The Darkling pushed Blu into it. "AHHHHHHHH!" Blu yelled, falling down the void. "Don't worry Blu, i'll be with you!" the Darkling yelled.

###

**Reality**

Jewel continued to sob, over her dead Husband. Jewel took, her head off Blu's chest, when suddenly, she saw Blu blinking his eyes. "Blu?" Jewel said, surprised. "Ow my head." Blu complained. "Blu, your alive! Oh thank the lord!" Jewel screamed, with excitement, hugging Blu tightly. "How are you alive?, i felt you, you had no pulse." Rico asked.

"I know, its the Darkness, it won't let me die." Blu explained. "So, what are we gonna do about the Darkness?" Rico asked. "I have a plan." the Darkling, appeared out of nowhere. Jewel let go of Blu, the three birds, looked at the little gremlin, "If we can find the Siphon, we can use it to contain the Darkness." The Darkling said.

"What's the Siphon?" Blu asked. "The Siphon is an ancient artifact of pure light that was designed to contain dark essence and to trap the Darkness. It is rumored that the Angelus created it over thousands of years ago. It can also be used to forever kill the Darkness host." the Darkling described. **"Take the Siphon, give me it's power!" **the Darkness screamed, only for Blu to hear.

"But bad news Monkey, it can also give the Darkness its full power." the Darkling added. "Hows the Angelus?" Jewel asked, the Darkling. "The Angelus is the equal and opposite of the Darkness. She is the original light of Creation and has been at war with the Darkness ever since." the Darkling explained, again. "Where can we find the Siphon?" Blu asked.

"Last time we heard, the Siphon had been found, from...some...Blu and Yellow Macaws." the Darkling said. "Gangsters." Blu said. "It had to be them." Jewel sighed. "I have to go." Blu said, as he learned how to make the Darkness come out. "Blu, where are you going?" Rico asked. "Im, going to get the Siphon." Blu simply replied. "Blu, don't be a moron, the Gangsters are dangerous." Jewel said.

"Don't worry, i have the Darkness powers, remember?" Blu said, flapping his wings in mid air. "I'll be back, i promise!" Blu called, flying away.

**Blu is now on the hunt for the Siphon, short i know, but the rest will be long**


	6. Hunt for the Siphon

**Rio the Darkness**

Blu finally arrived at his destination, which was another club, like Nico and Pedro's, except it was in the Jungle, not the city, and instead of birds, who love to party, it was full of Yellow and Blue Macaws, who were known to be Gangsters, with there leader, another Yellow and Blue Macaw, with a scar over his eye, known to be, Johnny the snake.

Blu walked to the club entrance, which was guarded by two Gangsters, who looked like club bouncers. Blu almost walked in, but one of the Macaws, but his wing out. "Can we help you?" he asked, Blu. "I need to come inside." Blu simply, replied. "You on the list, tough guy?" the other Macaw asked, browsing through the paper. "Well no." Blu was about to explain.

"Than, you can't come in." the Macaw said, crossing his wings. "You better let me in, right now!" Blu demanded and threatened. The bouncers, didn't become startled at all, and smiled at each other, and started walking up to Blu. "Or else what?" one of them asks, approaching Blu. Blu became fearful, as he walked back, before realizing his powers.

A evil smile, crept on Blu's beak. "Or else this!" Blu said. Blu suddenly pulled out the Darkness, right in front of them. The two Gangster, immediately got scarred, and fell to the floor, hugging each other. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" they both screamed, but the music was loud in the club, so no one else could hear them. "You better run, or my friends here, will eat you up, one by one." Blu said, smiling, as the two serpent heads, made biting noices.

"Im out!" the Macaws yelled, flying away. "I want my Mommy!" the other Macaw screamed, also following his buddy. Blu chuckled, making the Darkness, come back inside of him. **"Pathetic, birds."** the Darkness said. Blu walked through the tent door, inside of the club. Blu walked inside where he could see, a bunch of Yellow and Blue Macaws, either chatting to each other, having wing wrestles, or with female Macaws.

**"Aw, this light!"** the Darkness complained. "I have to find Johnny." Blu thought. Blu looked around, hoping to find any sign of the Gangster leader. Blu walked over to the bar, where a Gangster was serving drinks. "Hello!" Blu shouted, because of the music, leaning his wings on the bar. "Yeah!, What can i get you?" the bar tender asked. "Im, looking for Johnny!" Blu replied. "You, know where he is?"

"Yeah! His in his room over there!" the bar tender yelled, pointing a wing. Blu followed where he was pointing where he could see, a small entrance to another room, guarded by another Gangster. "Thank you!" Blu said, walking away. Blu walked over to the room, but the guard stopped him. "Sorry pal! Johnny doesn't wanna be disturbed." the guard said.

Blu didn't answer, and walked over to a small corner. Blu knew he couldn't use the Darkness, because of the light, and Johnny might escape before he could find the Siphon. _"Oh great, now what?" _Blu thought, leaning against the wall. A female Yellow and Blue Macaw, suddenly walked out of nowhere, and walked over to Blu. "Hi there, handsome, wanna make out?" the female asked, playfully. Blu shook his head. "Sorry lady, i'm married." Blu simply replied.

"What ever." she said, walking away. "Women." Blu said, to himself. "Pst, monkey, over here." a familiar voice called to Blu. Blu looked to his right, in a dark area of the club, behind some crates, where Blu could see the Darkling. Blu looked to his sides, making sure no one was watching, and walked over to the Darkling. "What are you going here?" Blu asked.

"Did you find the Siphon?" the Darkling asked, in his British accent. "I think its in that room, but it's guarded." Blu explained. The Darkling looked behind Blu, where he could see the guard. "Don't worry Blu, we'll think of an idea." the Darkling said. Blu looked above him, were he noticed the Gangster, had inserted air vents and one of them lead above the entrance to Johnny's room.

An idea popped into Blu's head, seeing an entrance to the air vent.. "Can you get up to that air vent?" Blu asked. "Done and done." the Darkling replied, climbing to the air vent. "Right, gonna need your help a sec, close your eyes." the Darkling requested. "Ok." Blu said, closing his eyes. When his eyes were closed, instead of seeing darkness, Blu had the vision of the Darkling, where everything was blue, instead of colorful, and people showed up, slightly green.

"What did you do?" Blu asked. "Neat little trick, ain't it? Now you see what i'm seeing." the Darkling, explained. "How's the view?" "Short." Blu said, as a joke. "What do you need?" the Darkling asked. "Get to Johnny's room, look for the Siphon, and stay out of sight." Blu instructed. "Aye." the Darkling replied. The Darkling to run through the air vent, heading for the place, his master, had told him to go.

"Duh, duh, dum, dum dum, duh." the Darkling sang. The Darkling got passed the point, where the entrance was, below him, and there were now small holes, where he could see, below the vent. It turns out, there was at least, three rooms, the Macaw was guarding the entrance to. The Darkling looked down from the vent, where he could see, two Gangsters talking to each other.

"What is that thing Johnny found?" one of the Gangsters, asked the other. "I don't know, maybe to control that...thing...Johnny's friends talk about." the Macaw replied, referring to the Darkness "How does he know, about the Darkness?" Blu asked, from where he still was, with his voice, traveling to the Darkling. "Beats me, monkey." the Darkling, simply replied.

The Darkling continued to walk through the vent, when finally he got to the vent, just above Johnny's room. The Darkling, peaked through the holes, were he could see, Johnny, sitting in a bird sized bed, with his wing, over a female Yellow and Blue Macaw, who assumed must be his girlfriend. "Johnny, do you have to go out tomorrow?" the female asked, stroking his chest feathers.

"Yep, sorry babe, but me and the boys have a busy day." Johnny replied. "I get so lonely without you." the female sighed. "Don't worry baby, i'll be back before you know it." Johnny said, giving her a quick kiss, on the head. "I love you Johnny." she said, cuddling on top of his body, going to sleep. "I love you to babe." Johnny replied. When she was sound asleep, Johnny gently let her go, and laid her on the bed.

Johnny got up, and walked over to something, what was covered up, with a blanket. "Aw, his got a girlfriend." the Darkling said. "Shush, and keep watching!" Blu said. "Shesh." the Darkling said. Johnny suddenly pulled the blanket, revealing a very shiny gold, and glowy purple, staff. It was indeed, the Siphon. Blu gasped. "The Siphon." Blu said. "You want me to get it?" the Darkling offered, but it was way to big for him to carry. Blu quickly responded "No, no wait! I'll get it, but im gonna need your help." Blu said.

"What, you need?" the Darkling asked. "Try and find, an electronic box, and cut all the power." Blu said. "I like the way you think Blu?" the Darkling said, scrambling away. Blu opened his eyes, where he could see a Gangster in front of him. "AH, oh." Blu said, getting startled. "You new, i ain't never seen you here before." the Gangster said.

"Oh yeah, i'm new in town." Blu lied. Meanwhile the Darkling, had finally got to a room, where the electricity was being powered. "Right, that's that then." the Darkling said, to himself. The little minion, jumped out of the vent, where he could see a Gangster, guarding the power box. "Oi!"the Darkling yelled, getting his attention. "Wha-ah!". The Darkling quickly jumped on him, standing on his chest, and covering his beak, with his hand.

The Darkling, head butted the Macaw, knocking him out instantly. "Hehehe." the Darkling chuckled, walking over to the box. The Darkling opened the box, and saw a big red wire. The Darkling made one quick slash, cutting the wire, also electrocuting himself. "Ow!" the Darkling screamed, dying turning into ashes, seconds later coming back to life. "I hated that." the Darkling said, looking around, Noticing the power was now out.

Back to Blu, he looked around, noticing the music and lights where now, decommissioned. "What happened to the power?" someone said. **"Yes, darkness!"** the Darkness said. In Johnny's room, he looked around, barley being able to see and covered the Siphon back up. His girlfriend, had woken up, from her peaceful loving sleep. "Johnny, what happened?" his girlfriend asked. "Just stay there Kate, i'll be right back." Johnny said, finally revealing her name.

Johnny walked thought his tent-like-door's to one of his men. "What happened?" Johnny asked. "We lost the power." the Gangster replied. "I think you should stay in your room boss, until we get the power back up." Johnny's man suggested. "I think that's for the best." Johnny said, walking back in his room, where he could see Kate, curled in her wings. Kate suffers from Achluophobia, meaning she was afraid of the dark. "You ok, Kate?" Johnny asked, joining her on the bed. "Im scarred Johnny." Kate replied, slightly shaking. Johnny gently, put his wings over her body, a cuddled with her.

"It's ok Kate, don't be afraid of the dark, im here for you." Johnny said. Even though he may be a Gangster, he still had feelings, and love. Back to Blu, the lights were now out, instead of using the Darkness, Blu decided to just sneak inside, pass the guard, who had moved. Blu walked through the hallway, where he could see a Macaw, guarding Johnny's room. **"Take the Siphon."** the Darkness said.

Blu suddenly pulled the Darkness from inside his body. "What the-" the Macaw panicked. Blu used one of the demon arms to grab his neck, and pull him to him. "Please, no." the Gangster gasped. **"Kill him Blu!"** the Darkness ordered. "I won't kill him." Blu said, tossing the Macaw away. Johnny heard his guard scream, and quickly hidden behind a crate, in his room.

Blu walked into Johnny's room, where he could only see, Kate, covering herself in fear. "Please, don't hurt me." Kate begged. Blu suddenly realized, what he was becoming, and quickly put the Darkness back inside of him. "It's ok, im not gonna hurt you." Blu reassured Without the Darkness protection, Johnny suddenly came out of nowhere, and whacked Blu over the head, with a small bat, knocking him out. "Bad move, boy." Johnny said, before seeing his girlfriend, who was still in fear. Johnny gave her a hug. "It's ok babe, i'm gonna make sure he pays." Johnny said.

**Blu has found the Siphon, but can he get it of the Gangsters?**


	7. Captured

**Rio the Darkness**

Blu was slowly starting to wake up, after being knocked out from Johnny. "Keep him secured " a voice, Blu slightly heard, as he was waking up. Blu opened his eyes, where he could see, he was in the club, in the dance floor room, and two big bright lights, shining at him. Blu, could also feel, something cold, on his legs, and neck. Blu gasped,as he could see, the Gangsters, had nailed metal straps to the wall, across his neck and on his legs, just above his talons.

"That should keep him still." the Gangster said, as he hit the nail, down, on the straps, tightening them. "Ow! Hey, what are you doing?" Blu asked, grunting. "What's the matter Macaw? Not so tough without the Darkness, to back you up?" Johnny said, walking over to Blu. Blu lifted his wings, (Which they didn't nail down), and tried to pull, the metal strap, off his neck, but it was impossible, to pull of by force. "You tried to kill me." Johnny said, curling his wing like a fist, and punching Blu's face.

Blu coughed in response. "Please, i didn't want to kill you, i just wanted the Siphon!" Blu explained "Oh you mean this?" Johnny said, walking aside. Blu looked in front, where he could see the Siphon, and a trail of black and purple, connected to the Siphon, and Blu. The Siphon was actually sucking the Darkness out of Blu's body, trapping the Darkness inside, the Siphon. **"Don't let them take me Blu!"** the Darkness ordered.

"Im trying!" Blu replied, squirming around, as much as he could. "Sir, we got him." Johnny called, to someone else. _"Sir?"_ Blu thought. From the club entrance, a Red-bellied Macaw, walked in the club, over to Johnny. "Good, good." the Red-bellied Macaw said. "So your the new Darkness host? My name is Vadin, and im here to take the Darkness back." Vadin introduced, an explained.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Blu asked, stuttering. "Let's face it Blu, you can't control the Darkness, and we know you don't want it inside of you, were actually trying to help you Blu." Vadin explained. "Nailing me to the wall, and hitting me? Yeah that's really helpful." Blu said, sarcasticly. "Don't get clever Blu, i'm going to ask you one favor, just once." Vadin said. Vadin suddenly, dashed over to Blu, really fast, with purple followed behind, which Blu assumed, must be his powers. Vadin dashed right in front of Blu.

"Will you give me the Darkness, of your own free will?" Vadin requested. Blu hesitated and thought about it. "I-i can't, you don't know it's power, we have to kill it!" Blu yelled. "Kill it?" Vadin chuckled "And throw away, what could be the worlds best power?!" Vadin said, refusing what Blu said. "If you won't give me the Darkness, than i will take it by force-hold him!". Two Gangsters, walked to Blu's sides, and each holded one of his wings (Even thought, he is nailed to the wall). "Let me go! Please, you don't understand! The Darkness will kill you all!" Blu yelled, trying to get free.

"Oh no, were the ones who can control it." Vadin said, as Johnny gave Blu another hit on his face, trying to make him give the Darkness up. **"Run! Get away from the light!"** the Darkness screamed. "I can't!" Blu said. Johnny stopped hitting Blu, clearing his way for Vadin. Vadin walked over to Blu, and lifted his head up, by force, in his wing. "Had enough? Just give me the Darkness, and the suffering will stop." Vadin promised.

"NO! I can't, you can't take it!" Blu yelled, refusing. Vadin put his wing on top of his head. "I can read you thoughts." Vadin said, closing his eyes, using his powers. "Mmmmm, you have a wife i see." Vadin said, smiling evilly. "No, don't you dare touch her!" Blu threatened. "To late, we already got her." A Gangster smiled. "Is that so?" Vadin said. Another Gangster, pushed forward a small table, with a tv on it. The Gangster played the Tv, which was actually a live video, from a camera.

Blu looked horrified as he couldn't believe what had happened. The camera on the tv, was in his tree, where a Gangster was holding a camera, Jewel and Rico, were tied up with rope around the body's, on there knees, and two Gangsters standing by them. "Let us go!" Jewel demanded. "She's pretty, ain't she Vadin?" the Gangster said, on the tv, holding Jewel's head up. "Don't touch me!" Jewel yelled.

"Indeed she is." Vadin said, turning to Blu. "Bring her to the screen.". The Gangster, pulled Jewel up by force, with his wing, and escorted her to the camera. The Gangster stopped Jewel, but the camera, as it was zoomed in, on her head. "Jewel!" Blu screamed, holding one of his wings out. "Blu!, don't listen t-". Jewel was cut off, by the Gangster, who used his wings, to keep her still, and stop her from talking.

"Leave her alone!" Blu screamed. Vadin, smacked Blu's face to keep him focused. "She will die Blu, and then your friend, and i am willing to kill, anyone you are close to, as long as i get what i want! Vadin threatened. "No, please don't hurt Jewel! She's done nothing to you!" Blu begged. "Then give me the Darkness, and she remains unharmed!" Vadin ordered.

Blu cringed his beak, wiggling his toes, nervously, trying to make his decision. Blu had two options.

1. Give up the Darkness to Vadin, and keep himself and Jewel and Rico alive, and hope Vadin, doesn't indeed to use the Darkness for himself.

2. Refuse the give up the Darkness, Jewel and Rico get killed, and suffer the consequences.

or the third option, that just the minute, popped in Blu's head.

3. Call the Darkling for help.

"I need you." Blu said, in his mind, trying to summon, the Darkling.

###

**Outside the Club **

The Darkling jumped up and down, on a tree, until he could here, _"I need you, help me." _Blu's voice, traveled through his mind. The Darkling jumped from the tree, running to the club. "Don't worry Blu, im coming!" the Darkling said. The Darkling, climbed up one of the support beams, that was holding the Club up, and got inside the air vent again.

###

Back to Blu, he screamed in pain, as Johnny, slowly clawed his belly. "AH! OH! OW, please stop!" Blu begged, and screamed. "Give me the Darkness, and the pain stops." Vadin said. _"Where are you?, hurry!"_ Blu screamed, in his thoughts, so the Gangsters, couldn't here his back up coming.

###

"Hang on, won't be more than a tick!" the Darkling replied, running as fast as he little feet, would move him. The Darkling finally got to an air vent, just above where Blu was bound, but there wasn't an opening get down. The opening that he climbed through earlier, had now had light shinned through it, meaning he couldn't get down, without burning.

The Darkling, gripped on to some small bars, and looked out of the vent. "Oh man, why that got you, nailed to there?" the Darkling complained. _"Just do something please!" _Blu begged. "Don't give in Blu!" Jewel manged to scream, from her hollow, on the TV screen, before the Gangster covered her beak again. "Times wasting Blu, you now have to make a choice, The Darkness, or your wife?" Vadin said.

Blu realized he couldn't stall anymore, and had to make a choice now. "If i give you the Darkness, are you gonna let me go?" Blu asked. "Give me the Darkness, and you and your friends, can be free, and do what you what, once with have to Darkness, what happens to you, is of secondary concern." Vadin replied.

"OK, you win, i'll...give it to you." Blu said, holding his head down, but was actually trying to stall longer. "Good, i knew you would." Vadin smiled. "Give me a minute." Blu said, closing his eyes. **"NO! Blu don't let them take me!"** the Darkness screamed. "I don't have a choice." Blu replied, to the Darkness. "Hurry it up Blu!" Vadin said, impassioned. Blu could now only hope for a miracle to come and save him.

**Will Blu make a desision? Will Jewel and Rico live? And can the Darkling get to Blu in time? Stay tuned**


	8. Escaping

**Rio the Darkness**

The Darkling, had finally got to an exit/entrance, out of the vent, that wasn't guarded by light. "Bingo!" the Darkling said, climbing down out of the vent. The Darkling hid behind a crate, where he could see his master, holded to the wall, by Vadin, Johnny, three Gangsters, and Johnny's girlfriend, Kate, who had been sitting on the opposite side of the room, quietly.

The Darkling saw the TV wire, and got an idea in his head. "Blu, give up the Darkness now!" Vadin screamed. "Im trying!" Blu replied, which was actually a lie. "Johnny, claw him again!" Vadin ordered. "With pleasure." Johnny said, quickly putting his talon, on top of Blu's chest. "Please, no more!" Blu begged. The Darkling quickly ran the the TV wire, and snapped the cable, with his tiny claws.

Johnny, Vadin, and the others, turned to the Tv, which they noticed, was off. "Huh?" a Gangster said, tapping the on/off button, but it wouldn't come back on.

###

"Hello, boss?" the Gangster said, to the camera he was holding. When they were distraced, Jewel took her chance and dived, on top of, one of the Gangster's, the one holding the camera, gripping his throat, pinning him to the ground. The other two were about to help until. "Stay back! One move, and he dies!" Jewel threatened yelling.

The other two didn't really, seem to care, and quickly dived, at Jewel, taking her down. The Gangster, holded her down, while the other one, proceeded to tie her feet together. "No!" Jewel yelled, squirming around. The third Gangster, was also tying Rico's talons, together, just in case he tries something too. The three Gangster's finished there jobs, and tossed Jewel and Rico, in the nest, on there backs.

"Let me out of these ropes!" Jewel demanded, trying to pull herself free. "What do we do now?" a Gangster asked, "I guess we wait until the TV come's back on." the other Gangster replied.

###

"The TV isn't working!" the Gangster said, rapidly pressing the button. "Leave it! It looks like we can't threaten his Wife, so we hurt him instead." Vadin said, motion for the Gangsters to attack him again. As the Gangsters got close, Blu closed his eyes tight, ready to feel the pain. As Johnny was about to attack, the lights, that were keeping the Darkness inside, had switched off. "What the-"

**"ARG YOU WILL PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"** the Darkness screamed, pulling out the serpent heads and demon arms, from Blu's back. "Grab the Siphon!" Vadin ordered. Johnny quickly grabbed the Siphon, in his talons, and flew over to the Club exit/entrance with Vadin. The other Gangsters were about to leave, **"No!"**. The demon arm, grabbed a support beam, taking it down, trapping one of the Gangsters, under it, and also blocking the only way out.

"Wait boss!" the Gangster yelled. "Hold him off!" Johnny ordered. "Wait Johnny, please help me!" Kate screamed, who was also trapped on the other side. Johnny stopped for a second, think rather escape or his girlfriend. "Johnny, let's go!" Vadin ordered. "What about Kate?" Johnny asked. "We'll come back for her." Vadin yelled, not really seeming to care. Vadin and Johnny quickly flew away, "Give me the Siphon, you go and get back up!" Vadin ordered. Johnny handed Vadin the Siphon, and flew in another direction.

After he left, the Serpent heads, started to close in, on the Gangsters, who, one of them was begging, with his wing pressed, while the other one, was trying to free the other Gangster, from the support beam. "Please, come on Blu, don't do this!" one of them begged. Blu didn't listen, and used his demon arms, to grab them both and toss them somewhere, as for the third one, Blu decided to leave him there. "Nice try." Blu smiled, before realizing, he was still nailed to the wall.

Blu used, the demon arms, to force pull them off. Blu got free, stretching his legs, getting the feeling back. "Rrrrrr, ah!" Blu grunted, as the Darkness, used his powers, to heal the scratches on Blu's stomach, and heal the bump on the back of his head, where Johnny had knocked him out. After his injuries were healed Blu looked around for Kate, hoping for some answers. Kate, who was hiding behind a crate, quickly tried to fly away, but Blu suddenly grabbed her leg, with the demon arm, and tossed her across the room.

"Ow!" Kate screamed in pain, falling to the floor. Kate hit floor, seconds later, the impact of hitting the wall, caused a crate to fall down and suddenly landed on her left wing, crushing it. "OW! oh!" Kate yelled in pain. Blu flew over a few feet in front of Kate, who was still trying to get her wing free, from the crate. Blu used a demon arm, to toss the crate away. Kate looked at her left wing, noticing it was out of shape.

"My wing, you broke my wing." Kate said, in pain. Blu walked even closer to her, with the Darkling, who jumped down, besides Kate, causing her to be even more fearful. "Thanks for the help, but i need you to go find Vadin and Johnny." Blu said, to the Darkling. "Leave it to me." the Darkling said, climbing back up to the vent (since the exit was blocked). Blu watched his friend leave, before looking down at Kate.

"Please don't kill me!" Kate begged. Blu kneeled down to her, causing Kate, to cringe in fear. "Hey hey, it's ok, just tell me what i wanna know, and i'll leave." Blu said. "Ok, i'll talk, what do you want?" Kate asked. "I want to know, where has Johnny gone , who is Vadin, and where is the Siphon?" Blu asked, multiple questions.

"I don't know, who Vadin is, his just Johnny's boss, i don't know where there heading, honest!" Kate said. Blu kneeled back up. "I guess, i better go." Blu said, putting the Darkness back inside of him, and walking away. "Wait! Please don't leave me!" Kate begged, holding her good wing out. **"Leave her Blu!"** the Darkness ordered. "No, she hasn't done nothing." Blu replied, walking back to Kate.

"Im sorry about break your wing, i never meant to hurt you, i was just angry." Blu apologized holding his wing out. "Take my wing.". Kate took his wing, with her good wing, and got back up, on her talons. Blu flew behind her, and gently gripped her shoulders. "You ready?" Blu asked. "Where are you taking me?" Kate asked. "Im taking you to a Orthologist, his gonna heal your wing." Blu explained.

Blu stretched his dark blue wings, in the air, and use the Darkness, to rip an opening in the roof. Blu flew out the club, through Jungle. "Listen when we get there, you never got help from me, you never knew my name, and this never happened, understand?" Blu instructed. "I understand." Kate replied. "Good." Blu said.

###

After a long while, Blu finally made it to the aviary, fortunately, Tulio was still inside, working late. "Can you knock the window?" Blu asked, Kate. "OK." Kate replied, lifting up her light grey talon, and knocking on the window. Tulio heard the knocks, and turned around, where he saw Blu holding a Yellow and Blue Macaw. Tulio opened the window, for Blu.

Blu flew inside the aviary, and gently set Kate down, on the table. "What happened?" Tulio asked. Blu pointed at Kate's wing, for him to understand. "Oh dear." Tulio said, holding his hands out. "Let me look." Tulio said. Kate looked unsure, but relaxed, as Tulio picked her up. "So Blu, any children yet?" Tulio asked, changing the subject. Blu dropped his face, to an not amused look, and flew back out of the aviary.

As he was flying out through the Jungle, Blu had to get back to Jewel now! Before it was to late. Blu flapped his blue wings, as much as he could, hoping to get to Jewel in time. Luckily, Blu's home was not for from the aviary, and should be able to get there, in 5-10 minutes. After all those long minutes, Blu finally made it back to his home, expecting the worse, whoever Blu could see, one Gangster, knocked to the floor, Rico having a hand to hand (Or in his case, wing to wing) combat with the second Gangster. As for the third Gangster, he was suffocating under Jewel's grip.

"Jewel!" Blu yelled, quickly flying inside his hollow. **"Give them hell, make them burn!"** the Darkness screamed. Blu pulled out the Darkness, using the demon arms, to grab, all three Gangsters. "NO!" one of them screamed. Blu tossed them all out of the hollow. Blu pulled the Darkness back inside of him, and hugged Jewel and Rico. "You ok guys?" Blu asked.

"Were fine, Blu." Jewel replied. "We got free." Rico added. "Did you get the Siphon?" "Yeah, i got it, but Johnny, and some...weird...Bird Macaw..named Vadin, was trying to take the Darkness from inside of me." Blu explained. "What are you gonna do?" Jewel asked. "I..i don't know." Blu replied. "What about, the Angelus?" the Darkling said, appearing out of nowhere. The three friends, quickly got startled.

"Who has the Angelus power?" Blu asked. "The Angelus, normally used a female host, who is the wife, of the Darkness hosts." the Darkling said. "That's me!" Jewel gasped. "How do i get it's power?" Jewel asked. "Normally, when your sixteen." the Darkling explained "Im sixteen!" Jewel said. Jewel suddenly felt, a massive pain, in her entire body. "OW, help!" Jewel begged. Blu quickly ran over to Jewel, supporting her, in his wings.

"What's happening?!" Blu panicked, and asked the Darkling. "Look's like you said the magic word, the Angelus is awaking." the Darkling explained, feeling Jewel's head. The Darkness suddenly pulled him self out of Blu, and grabbed Jewel and Rico. **"NO! The Angelus will not come back!" **The Darkness screamed. A black hole suddenly opened, from the Darkness. The Darkness grabbed Jewel' and proceeded to throw her in. "Hey Jewel, no leave her alone!" Blu demanded, trying to pull the serpent heads from Jewel.

The Darkness, through Jewel, into the black hole, sucking her all the way in. "BLUUUUUUUUUUU!" Jewel screamed, with her voice echoing down the hole. "JEWEL NO!" Blu yelled, as he followed her, jumping into the hole. **"NO! The host will not die!"** the Darkness screamed.

###

Blu slowly opened his eyes, where he could see, some weird place, which looked like the inside of a volcano. "Where am i?" Blu said, looking around. "Blu, over here!" a voice pleaded. Blu turned around, where he could see in the distance, slightly higher, Jewel was standing on the ground, with red chains, connected to her wings, which leaded to poles, on each side, and another red chain across her feet, holding her still. "Blu, please help me!" Jewel begged.

"Im coming Jewel!" Blu screamed, as he was about to help her, the Darkness grabbed Blu's wings and feet, holding him still. **"No Blu, you will not help her!"** the Darkness yelled. "Why?!, she hasn't done anything!" Blu yelled, with my anger than ever. **"The Angelus must not awake, from Jewel!"** the Darkness yelled. The Darkling, popped out of nowhere, again, and jumped in front of Blu. "Help me!" Blu called.

"I car't Blu, i maybe not be able to die in the real world, but i can die here!" the Darkling explained. "Here?" Blu said, confused. "Where am i?"

...

...

...

...

...

"Your in hell Blu." the Darkling said. "Hell!? I don't understand." Blu said. "Ya see Blu, when you die, the Darkness will keep you in hear, until it revives you again." the Darkling explained. "What about Jewel?" Blu asked. "The Darkness, has imprisoned her there, so the Angelus can't awake in her body." the Darkling said. "I have to help her!" Blu said. Blu could suddenly feel his body, coming back into reality."No please, let Jewel go!" Blu demanded. **"She will stay, for now." **The Darkness explained.

**Looks like Jewel has the power of light inside of her, can Blu find the Siphon and save Jewel?**


	9. The journey to Sao Paulo

**Rio the Darkness**

"Blu...Blu...Blu! Wake up!". Blu blinked his eyes a little, where he could see Rico standing over him. "You ok?" Rico asked. "Im ok, the Darkness, it has Jewel, trapped in hell!" Blu explained. "Trapped in hell?" Rico said. "Yes, you got to help me!" Blu panicked. "Ok ok, what do we have to do!?" Rico asked. "I have to surrender the Darkness." Blu said.

"To Johnny, are you out of your mind? Ain't you gotta clue, what would happen if they had the Darkness!?" Rico yelled. "Rico, i have to get this thing out of me!" Blu yelled. **"You are mine forever Blu."** the Darkness whispered, fervently, in his ear. "Shut up!" Blu said, to the Darkness. "So, what's the plan, monkey?" the Darkling asked, curios. "We, go to wherever, Vadin and Johnny, are hiding." Blu explained.

"Speaking of that, did you find anything?" Blu asked, the Darkling. "Yep, i found out there hiding, at some abandon apartment, in Sao Paulo." the Darkling explained. "Sao Paulo?" Blu said, turning to Rico, who might know, since he lives in Brazil, his full life. "Sao Paulo, that's located in the south eastern area of Brazil." Rico explained. "How were gonna get there, it'll take forever to fly there!" Rico said.

"Fly, hmmmm." Blu thought, putting a wing on his chin. An idea popped into Blu's head. "I got an idea!"

###

**20 minutes later**

"You can't be serious, you can't drive a car!" Rico yelled. Blu's plan, was to steal Tulio's car, to get all the way to Sao Paulo. "What? Humans can do it." Blu shrugged. "Do i look like i have fingers?" Rico said, sarcastically, putting up his wings, moving the wingtips like fingers. "Just come on!" Blu said, opening the car door, which Tulio had left open. Blu and Rico, got inside the car, also locking the doors just in case.

"I can't believe this." Rico said. "Rico, it's called traveling for humans." Blu said. "No, it's called grand theft auto!" Rico corrected. The Darkling, suddenly appeared, from a small portal. "Hehehe." the Darkling chuckled. "Right on time." Blu smiled. "So, what's the plan monkey?" The Darkling asked. "We drive the car, all the way, to Sao Paulo." Blu explained. "And how, exactly?" Rico asked. "Darkling, you work the pedals, i'll work the wheels, Rico you navigate us." Blu instructed. "Road trip!" the Darkling screamed, excitedly.

The two Birds, with the minion got in there positions. Blu placed his wings, and talons, on the wheel. The Darkling, jumped down by the pedals. And Rico turned on the sat nav. **"The Siphon, for Jewel."** the Darkness said. Blu looked down sadly, hoping everything would turn out fine. **"The Angelus is dead, you may now have her back."** the Darkness said. when suddenly. A black void, had opened, pushing out a very familiar Blue Macaw. Blu looked, on the passenger seat, where he could see. "JEWEL!" Blu screamed.

Blu quickly, ran down to Jewel, and supported her in her wings. Jewel, had small, what looked like, small black marks, which where burn marks, with scratches on her belly. Jewel was really weak, and could barley move, or talk. "Blu." Jewel managed to get out, of her beak. "Jewel, are you ok, what happened?" Blu asked, slightly panicking. "It was horrible Blu, he sucked the Angelus out of me, it was so painful." Jewel explained, almost passing out.

"It's ok Jewel, it's over, your safe, but at the moment, you gonna stay with Tulio for a while." Blu said, gently letting her go, in his wings, and proceeding to grab her shoulders. "No Blu, i wanna stay with you." Jewel tried to protest. Blu shook his head. "No Jewel, ive put you in enough danger, please just stay there, i'll come back, i promise." Blu promised.

Blu flew back in the aviary, where he noticed Tulio, was still working late, attending Kate. Tulio had just finished, wrapping bandages, around Kate's wing. "That should do it." Tulio said. Kate looked at her bad wing, examining the cast. Blu flew over to Tulio, and squawked, to get his attention. Tulio turned around where he could see Blu, holding Jewel, who had fell unconscious.

"Blu, what happened?" Tulio asked, slightly panicking. Blu gently dropped Jewel down, in to Tulio, who had his hands open. "Oh dear, don't worry Blu, she'll be fine." Tulio said, gently stroking Jewel's back. Tulio gently put Jewel down, on the table, and walked out of the room, to fetch his equipment. When he was out the room, Blu flew down to Jewel, kneeling down, and gave her a kiss on the head. "Rest well Jewel, i promise, i will return." Blu whispered.

Blu kneeled back up, and flew out of the aviary. Tulio returned, from the treatment room, holding some medicine equipment. Tulio had noticed Blu had left, but didn't know Blu, had took his car keys, while he wasn't in the room. Blu returned to the car, coming through the sun roof. "Hows Jewel?" Rico inquired. "She'll be fine, for now we have to get going." Blu replied. Blu flew over to the steering wheel side, and inserted the keys, in the ignition, and turned them sideways, starting the engine.

"Step on it!" Blu yelled, to the Darkling. "With pleasure!" the Darkling replied, stomping on top of the gas pedal. The car, sreched into the roads, dodging all the traffics. "_Meu dues!_" Rico yelled, hanging on to the sat nav. "Brake!" Blu instructed "Braking!" the Darkling replied, hitting the brake pedal. "Slow down Blu, you gonna get us killed!" Rico warned.

"No i-gas-won't!-which way?" Blu yelled. "Go right!" Rico yelled. Blu turned the wheel right, causing Rico to hit the chair. As the drive continued, loud sirens were heard, behind them. Blu and Rico, looked behind them, where they could see, four cop cars, behind them, in pursuit. _"Encoste o carro, agora mesmo!_(Pull over the car, right now!)". One of the police, demanded, on the radio.

"We can't pull over!" Blu panicked. "Do something!" "Im trying!" Rico said, looking around. "What does this button do?" Rico said. The Hawk, pressed the button, suddenly.

_Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak_  
_Somewhere in the town_

Rico had turned the radio on, by mistake. "Sorry."

_Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak_  
_So don't you be around_

_"Dar-se, voce esta preso por Grand Theft Auto, e conducao imprudente!_(Give up, you're under arrest for grand theft auto, and reckless driving!)" a cop, demanded again.

_Don't you be around_

_Tonight there's gonna be trouble_

"We need to do something!" Blu said, letting go of the wheel, jumping on to the chair. The Darkling, quickly pushed, a shoe, which Tulio must have forgot, and jumped up to the wheel. "Monkey, wait the wheel!" the Darkling said, dodging a car. "Pardon, 'cuse me, coming through!" the Darkling said, pressing the horn.

_Some of us won't survive_  
_See the boys and me mean business_

"Aw man, we gotta go!" Rico said. "we'll never get to Sao Paulo fast enough, without the car!" Blu quickly replied.

_Bustin' out dead or alive_

One of the police, pulled out his pistol, and started to fire shots, at the car. "Hes shooting!" Rico yelled. "We have to shake them!" Blu yelled. "Please take a left." the sat nav instructed. "Takin' a left!" the Darkling said, turning the wheel, causing Blu and Rico, to fall down, off the seat.

_I can hear the hound dogs on my trail_  
_All hell breaks loose, alarm and sirens wail_

Blu used the chain, to pick himself, back to the chair. **"Embrace the Darkness, Blu"** the Darkness said. Blu hesitated, but knew he didn't have a choice. Blu pulled out the Darkness, from his body.

_Like the game if you lose_  
_Go to jail_

Blu used the Darkness's power, to open a large black hole, bigger than ever, behind all the police cars. "AHHHHHH!" every police screamed, as there cars started to get pulled back. Blu quickly sealed the black hole, before the police could get sucked in, so they wouldn't die.

_Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak_  
_Somewhere in the town_

Blu looked out the back window, where he could see the four police cars, smashed, and tumbled over. **"Why didn't you kill them Blu?"** the Darkness asked. "They were innocent." Blu explained.

_Tonight there's gonna be a jailbreak_  
_So don't you be around_

Blu flew back up to the Darkling, who was still, driving the car. "How we doing?" Blu asked. "We should be there, before ya know it." the Darkling replied.

_Tonight there's gonna trouble_  
_I'm gonna find myself in-_

Rico flew back to the radio, and switched the song off, but continued turning the knob. "What are you doing?" Blu asked, Rico. "Looking for a song." Rico simply replied. Rico had finally found a song, to his delight, and lay back down, on the chair.

_Please allow me to introduce myself_  
_I'm a man of wealth and taste_

"I like this song." Rico said. "Me to." Blu agreed.

_I've been around for a long, long year_  
_Stole many a man's soul and faith_  
_And I was 'round when Jesus Christ_

The three amigos, continued to drive to Sao Paulo, hoping to finally, find Vadin and Johnny. As the journey continued, the car suddenly started to slow down. "Whats going on?" Blu asked. The engine suddenly pursed into flames. "AH!" everyone screamed. Blu looked out of the car, where he could see a road hill, coming up. The car would role all the way down, and possible, Explode!

"Out the car!" Blu screamed. "To late!" Rico yelled, as the car started to role down the hill, at top speed. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!" everyone screamed. From a far distance, the local Brazilian citizens, saw an explosion, in the distance, with flames in the air. **"The host will not DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** the Darkness screamed.

###

Meanwhile, back at the aviary, Jewel sat still, on the table, as Tulio, gently rubbed a wet cloth, down her back, to clean the wounds, from her back feathers. "Oh, ow," Jewel slightly, grunted in pain, trying not to move. "It doesn't hurt that bad, does it Jewel?" Tulio asked, smiling. "I'd like to see you, like this." Jewel said, sarcastically, smiling. Tulio could tell, by her squawks, she said something, sarcastically.

Tulio, finally finished rubbing Jewel's back, and through the cloth on the side. Tulio picked up some bandages, preparing to wrap them around Jewel's body. "Can you lift your wings up, please?" Tulio asked. Jewel lifted her, light blue wings up, as Tulio, gently wrapped bandages, around the middle part of her body. Tulio finished his healing job, and walked back out of the room.

Jewel put her wings, back to her sides, and examined, the bandages. Jewel looked to her side, where she could see Kate, in a cage, lying against the bars. Jewel got up, and walked over to the cage. Kate became, a little startled, seeing the Blue Macaw, coming over to her. "H-hello." Kate greeted. Jewel suddenly, lifted her talon, through the bars, and grabbed Kate's throat, forcing her to the her, by a few inches.

"W-what are you do-" Kate panicked. "Scream or so much struggle, and i'll kill you myself, understood?" Jewel threatened, adjusting her grip. Kate nodded in response "What are you doing? Please let me go, i..can't... breath." Kate asked, struggling for air. Jewel let go of Kate's throat a little, so she could breath, and talk. "I know who you are, you are Johnny's girlfriend, aren't you?" Jewel asked.

"Yes." Kate replied. "I've been to hell, i know what Blu did for you, and im gonna make sure, you don't cause anymore trouble." Jewel said, with an evil smile. Please! I don't know about the Darkness, i have nothing to do with it, you have to believe..me!" Kate said, as Jewel tightened her grip, even more. "Listen to me, i believe you for now. But if you try anything with my Blu, i will kill you, and i won't show mercy, understand?" Jewel barked, silently.

Kate nodded. Jewel let her go, walking back to where she was, as Kate rubbed her throat. Jewel stopped for a second, and turned around, causing Kate, to move back, in fear. "Listen, im sorry for grabbing you, i just wanna make sure Blu is safe ok?" Jewel said. Kate nodded in response covering her face. Tulio walked back in to the room, with two mango's in his hands. "Here you go Jewel, i though you'd be hungry." Tulio said, handing Jewel, the mango, into her talon.

Jewel squawked, as in a thank you. Tulio also placed there second mango, into the cage, for Kate. After Jewel was finished eating, Tulio picked her up, and was taking her, to the fake Jungle room, where Blu and Jewel, first met. Jewel walked through, the small entrance, for a Bird, into the room. Jewel sighed. "This place brings back memories." Jewel said, walking towards the fake tree.

The Blue Macaw, used the pegs to climb up to the tree, and went inside the hollow. Jewel lied into the fake nest, and looked at the hollow roof. "I hope your safe, Blu, you to Rico." Jewel said, as she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. As Jewel had her eyes closed, she could hear Tulio, outside the fake Jungle, by the sounds of it, talking on his phone. "What do you mean, my car was found, blown up, in Volta Redonda?" Tulio said.

**How am i doing? Be sure to leave a review if you like it. :)**


	10. Meeting Andre

**Rio the Darkness**

Blu slowly, opened her brown orbs, as his vision was blurry. Blu blinked his eyes, a little, gaining his vision, before coughing. "My head." Blu complained. "Oh look who's awake." a familiar, British accent said. Blu leaned up, where he could see, grayness, all around him, in a slightly small place, with Rico and the Darkling. "What happened? Where are we?" Blu said, looking around.

"The car blown up, i carried you here, we in a family's car trunk, there heading for Sao Paulo." Rico explained. "Finally some luck!" Blu sighed, leaning back down. **"Luck is not created."** the Darkness said. "Monkey, when we get there, what's the plan?" the Darkling asked Blu. "First were gonna see a friend of mine, who always told me about the Darkness, but i never thought he was serious." Rico explained, to the Darkling.

"Who's he?" Blu inquired. "His names Andre, hes a Yellow Macaw, but he is a bit crazy, oh man i can't wait to see his face, when he finds out you have the Darkness. Rico said, putting on a smirk. "Im sure he'll be, ecstatic." Blu said. **"Soon Blu, this world we be ours."** the Darkness whispered. "No it won't, soon this whole nightmare will be over!" Blu replied. The Darkness laughed, in response. **"Haha, you think it will be over? It is never over Blu."** the Darkness said.

Rico looked to his left, where he saw, a mobile phone next to him. Blu also saw the phone, and picked it up. "What are you doing?" Rico asked. "Just making a little call." Blu smiled, writing in a number.

###

Meanwhile, the time had turned to 6:08 am in the morning. Jewel had just awoken, form her almost like peaceful sleep. "Morning already?" Jewel said, to herself. The beautiful Macaw, got out of the nest, stretching her light black talons. Jewel got out of the hollow, and slowly climbed down the pegs, struggling a little, since she has never had much experience, walking.

Jewel finally got down to the ground, where she noticed the door was wide open. Jewel was a little surprised normally when she first was captured by Tulio, the door was closed, locked, and sometimes had a guard by it. Jewel hopped down to the ground, hurting her feet a little, and proceeded to walk out. Jewel walked out of the fake Jungle, into the room, where all the other injured Birds, where staying.

The other Bird's whoever, where still sleeping, since it was quite early in the morning. Jewel saw some small ladders, for Birds, so they could climb up to table, which she did. Jewel got to the top, when suddenly, Jewel could here the phone ringing. Jewel looked around for any Humans, to answer the phone, but there was no one around, so answered it herself.

"Hello?" Jewel said, _"Jewel, is that you?" _a voice said, on the other line. Jewel went wide eyed, immediately recognizing that voice. "Rico, is that you?" Jewel asked, leaning against the wall. _"Yeah, it's me, but there's someone who wants to talk to you."_ Rico said. Jewel could hear, slight static noise on the other end. _"Jewel, it's me Blu."_ Blu said. "Blu! Oh it's good to hear, did you get to Sao Paulo?" Jewel asked.

_"Not yet, but where on our way there."_ Blu explained. "Ok, but please Blu, be careful." Jewel said. _"Don't worry Jewel, i'll be fine, i promise, soon we'll be free again, back in the Jungle."_ Blu said. _"I have to go now, i'll talk to you later."_ Blu said, as he hung up the phone. "Goodbye, Blu, stay safe." Jewel said, even though he wasn't there anymore. Jewel heard the door open, she looked up, where she could see Tulio, walking in the room.

Jewel squawked to get his attention. Tulio heard her squawks, and walked over to Jewel. "Good morning Jewel, how are you feeling?" Tulio inquired gently picking her up. Jewel gave him a smile, which he never saw that many times, meaning she was fine. Tulio gently gave Jewel, a stroke on her head, to her back, instead of moving, (Like she used to, not trusting humans) Jewel relaxed, and allowed Tulio to stroke her.

After a minute of stroking Jewel, Tulio put Jewel back down on the table. "What some breakfast?" Tulio offered. Jewel nodded, in response as in yes. Tulio, walked into the kitchen to fetch food. Jewel looked around the room, getting to know the use of the place, since she could be there a while, because of her injuries.

###

After a long journey in the back of the trunk, "Were here." a human said, loud enough for the others to hear. "Looks like where here." Rico said. Blu and Rico, slowly opened the trunk, being careful not to make any noise, and slowly slipped out. Blu and Rico, flew to the top of a building for a better view. Rico stood up on the roof edge. _"Aqui estamos nos, bem-vindo a Sao Paulo!_(Here we are, welcome to Sao Paulo!)" Rico said, spreading his wings, enjoying the view.

"I can't believe i've never been here." Blu said, joining the Hawk, on the roof ledge. "Sad we aint here for a vacation " Rico reminded. "Yeah, so where does this...Andre live?" Blu asked. "In an abandon garage, a couple of minutes from here, come on lets go." Rico said, stretching her dark black wings, and taking flight into the sky, seconds later, followed by Blu.

After a small time of following, Blu and Rico, touched down outside, an old car garage, which looked like it hasn't been used in a long time. "Come on." Rico said, walking to the garage. Blu looked a little worried, as he followed Rico. Rico got to the garage door, and used his wings, to prime it open. "Are you sure, we can just...walk in?" Blu asked. "I've known Andre for a long time." Rico said, walking into the garage.

The Macaw and Hawk, walked into the garage, when they were in, the garage door suddenly shut close. "Relax Blu, where perfectly-" ("Whos there!). A Yellow Macaw, suddenly jumped out of nowhere, pointing what looked like, a Bird sized pistol, in his wings. Rico and Blu, quickly raised there wings. "Andre, Andre!, It's me Rico!" Rico quickly yelled, before he could shoot.

Andre, recognized his friend, and put his gun down. "Whops! Sorry Rico!" Andre apologized, setting his gun down. "Andre, remember when you used to study on the Darkness?" Rico recalled. "Used? I never stopped!" Andre replied. "Well, it's true, the Darkness exists " Rico said. Andre immediately went exited. "Really, oh yes, whos the host you?" Andre asked.

"Not me, Blu here is the host." Rico said, gesturing his black wing, to Blu. "Show em Blu.". Blu pulled the Darkness out of him, startling Andre. "AH woah, it's true the Darkness is real! HAHA! I knew it!" Andrea yelled excitedly walking over to Blu. Blu put the Darkness inside of him. Andre lifted Blu's chin up, with his wing examining him. "Wow, such a magnificent, Bird." Andre said, lifting his wings up. "Andrea listen, we need some information about a Red billed Macaw named Vadin." Rico requested.

"You got it!" Andre said. Andrea flew over to a small Bird-sized computer, followed by Blu and Rico. **"All this suffering."** the Darkness complained. Andre, hopped onto the computer, and for a Bird, he typed really fast. "His good." Blu whispered, to Rico. Andre finished typing, and loaded up a picture, of Vadin, with some information, at the side.

"Here it is!" Andre said. The three Birds, looked at the computer screen, which was information about Vadin.

_**Name:** Vadin_

_**Species:** Red-bellied Macaw_

_**Feathers:** medium green with slight blue on head_

_**Eyes:** dark brown_

_**Beak:** dark grey_

_**Talons:** dark grey_

_**Nationality:** American-Russian_

_**Age:** 18_

_**Status:** Alive_

_**Affiliations:** head of the Brazilian Brotherhood_

_**Biography:**_

_Vadin is known to be, the head of a dangerous Brotherhood, who are known to be hunting for a thing called the Darkness._

_###_

"Well that tells us a lot." Rico said. "Andre, can you search for Johnny the snake?" Blu asked. "Sure." Andre said, typing on the computer again. "How come we need Johnnys info?" Rico asked, Blu. "I just wanna see, how his connected to the Brother hood. "Here it is Blu, Johnny's info." Andre said.

_**Name:** Johnny_

_**Species:** Yellow and Blue Macaw_

_**Feathers:** light yellow and blue_

_**Eyes:** dark blue_

_**Beak:** light gray_

_**Talons:** light gray_

_**Nationality:** American-__Brazilian_

_**Age:** 19_

_**Status:** Alive_

_**Affiliations:** head of the Brazilian Gangsters_

_**Biography: **Johnny is known to be, the head of the Brazilian Gangsters, and connected to the Brazilian Brother, lead by a Red bellied Macaw named Vadin._

###

"Well, that helps us know what where up against, thanks for the help Andre." Blu thanked. "No problem-". Suddenly multiple purple shots, were fired into the garage door. "AH!" Andre screamed, putting up his gun again. Andre fired a shot in return, instead of firing purple bullets, his gun fires green. "What's going on!?" Blu yelled, taking cover, behind some crates, with Rico, and Andre. "Come out Blu!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Johnny." Blu said, to himself. More shots where fired into the garage. "People shooting up my home!" Andre yelled, firing a shot back. "What sort of guns are those?" Blu asked, yelling, because of the gun fire. "There these new advanced guns! They don't go through, one hit, and your entire body shots down!" Andre explained, yelling.

Andre fired another shot out the garage. "Ah!" a Gangster screamed outside, be the sounds of it Johnny hit someone. "Man down!" another Gangster yelled. "Cut the wires!". The garage door, started to open on its own, one of the Gangsters had cut the door wires. The Garage door opened. "Throw a flash bang in there!" Johnny ordered. One of the Gangster, prepared to throw a flash bang, hoping to stun there enemies.

"There throwing a flash, use the Darkness!" Rico yelled. "I can't it's to bright outside!" Blu yelled. The Gangster throwed the flash bang into the garage. Rico didn't think, and charged in front, from his cover. Rico catched the flash bang, and throwed it back. The flash bang, didn't go that far, and blinded most of Gangsters, including Rico. Rico got his vision back, where he could see, all the Gangster's rubbing there eyes, except for Johnny, who was pointing a pistol, in his wing, right at Rico.

"Bye Bye, Hawk." Johnny said, pulling the trigger. The purple bullet, shot out of his gun, and came at Rico, at great speed. Rico jumped sideways, trying to dodge, but wasn't quick enough. The bullet his Rico, in the side of his chest. "AHHHHH!" Rico screamed, hitting the floor. "Ricooooooo!" Blu yelled. Blu's face turned into a angry one, and suddenly with a little bit of Darkness power, opened a black hole, behind all the Gangsters.

The Gangsters all held on, for dear life, long enough for there escape. **"Kill them all Blu, make them suffer!"** the Darkness screamed.. Andrea pushed a box out the way, revealing a small hole, for a way out. Blu ran over to Rico, and pulled him back, so he didn't get sucked inside. Blu pulled Rico, over to the escape exit. "Rico, wake up!" Blu said, shaking him. Rico remained unresponsive. "Blu, lets go!" Andre yelled.

"What about Rico?" Blu said. "Im sorry Blu, but hes gone." Andre said, sadly. "No, he can't be gone!" Blu yelled, slightly crying. Andre walked over to him, and set his dark yellow wing, over Blu. "Blu, im sorry, hes gone, those bullets, kill you instantly." Andre said. "But, hes our friend." Blu said, crying. **"What did they do to Rico?"** the Darkness asked. "I know, but he would've wanted us to escape, come on." Andre said, taking his wing from him.

Blu looked at Rico, one last time, and followed Andrea, out the garage. The black hole, finally sealed, only sucking inside two Gangsters. "Get in there!" Johnny ordered. All the Gangsters, and Johnny, ran inside the garage, only to find a dead Hawk, a computer, with crates and boxes, but no Blu. "There gone, boss." a Gangster said. "Don't worry, we'll get em, but first, you!" Johnny said, pointing at the Gangster, who was carrying a small laptop, on his back. "Yeah?"

"Find out about that Yellow Macaw, you two, search that computer." Johnny ordered. Two Gangsters, searched the computer files, only to find nothing. The other Gangster, searched on his laptop, for information. "I found some info!" the Gangster said. "Let me see." Johnny replied. The Gangster, handed Johnny the laptop, revealing Andre's information.

###

_**Name:** Andrea_

_**Species:** Yellow Macaw_

_**Feathers:** yellow, with slight whit_

_**Eyes:** dark blue_

_**Beak:** dark grey_

_**Talons:** dark grey_

_**Nationality:** __Portuguese_

_**Age:** 16_

_**Status:** Alive_

_**Affiliations: **Spent most of his life, searching for something called the Darkness._

_**Biography:**_

_Andre is known to be, a complete genius about the Darkness, and possible suffers from schizophrenia _

_###_

"Those about the Darkness eh? Interesting." Johnny said. "There's nothing on the computer, boss!" the Gangster said. "Don't matter, just get your gear ready, we'll find them." Johnny said, waling out of the garage. The Gangster leader, walked outside into the daylight. "I'll fined you Macaw. The Darkness, can't protect you for ever." Johnny said, to himself, looking at the sunlight.

**Am i doing good, stay tuned for the nest chapter.**


	11. Finding the Brotherhood and Gangsters

**Rio the Darkness**

Back at the Rio De Janeiro aviary, Jewel sat by the window, with one wing on her chin, looking outside, thinking of Blu. _"I hope your ok Blu."_ Jewel thought, letting off a sigh. As the lonely Macaw continued to daze off out the window, Linda walked into the room. Linda looked around, until she saw Jewel, and walked on over to her. "Hi Jewel." Linda said, pulling up a chair, and sitting down, next to the window.

Jewel turned around hearing Linda's voice, and gave her a smile, in response. "Jewel, i heard you got injured, and Blu brought you here?" Linda inquired Jewel nodded, as a yes. Linda could tell Jewel was looking sad, by the experience she had taking care of Blu. Linda lifted her right hand, and gently stroked Jewel, from her head, to her back, over and over again.

Instead of running from a human, anymore, Jewel relaxed, and gladly let Linda stroke her back. "So Jewel, where is Blu?" Linda asked. Jewel didn't really know how to respond, (Even though Linda car't understand her) and just simply pointed out the window, at the Jungle. "Oh." Linda said, understanding what Jewel meant.

###

Back in Sao Paulo, Johnny and his men, had just returned to an abandon apartment, which was the Brotherhood's hideout. Johnny and his men walked inside, all around them where, Green-Winged Macaw's, members of the Brotherhood. Even though the Gangster's may be tough, the Brotherhood are way power fuller. Johnny walked over to Vadin, who was examining the Siphon. "You find him?" Vadin asked.

"I found him, and i killed that Hawk, but he used his powers and escaped." Johnny replied. Vadin walked over to Johnny. Johnny cringed, thinking Vadin was gonna kill him, but instead, put his wing on his shoulder. "Don't worry Johnny, we have something that can contain Blu." Vadin said, smiling evilly. "We do?" Johnny said. "Yes, but first we need a plan." Vadin said, motioning for Johnny, to come over to him.

Vadin, moved his beak, to Johnny's ear, and whispered a plan.

###

Meanwhile, Blu sat in a box on a roof, crying over the loss of his friend, with Andre, who was fixing his gun. "I can't believe it, Rico gone." Blu cried. "He was a good guy Blu, a good guy." Andre said. "Cheer up monkey, we'll get those people who killed him." the Darkling reassured. Blu wiped his tears away, and walked out of the box. "Oh no, im gonna rip Johnny apart, im gonna kill the Brotherhood, and im gonna rip ever last, ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE APART, TO HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLL!" Blu scream, in rage.

"That's the spirit Blu!" the Darkling said. "Darkling show me this apartment." Blu ordered. "With pleasure. Its at the Royal Jardins Boutique Hotel, in the penthouse suite 1329, that was closed down a couple of years ago. " the Darkling said. "Let's go!" Andre said, ready to take off, before Blu stopped him. "Andre listen, i need you to go back to Rio, and find keep on eye on my Wife Jewel." Blu said. "You sure?" Andre asked.

"Yes, im sure, i can't risk anyone else getting hurt, just look for an aviary, Jewel looks like me." Blu explained. "Will do Blu." Andre smiled, taking flight "Good luck!" Andre called, flying away. After he had left, Blu also flapped his wings, taking flight in the opposite direction, heading for the Royal Jardins Boutique Hotel. **"Make them suffer, Blu."** the Darkness whispered. "Oh i will." Blu replied.

###

Shortly after leaving Blu, Andre flapped his dark yellow wings, hoping to get to Rio fast. Andre continued to fly, when suddenly he looked down, and saw something surprising. Andre landed down behind dumpster, where he could see two Gangster's talking, and one of them had a laptop. A laptop? Andre quickly jumped out from his cover, and shot both of the Gangster's, before they could run.

When they were dead, Andre walked over to the corpse, and picked up the laptop. "This should help me find Jewel." Andre said, typing the laptop keyboard, with his wingtips. Andre finished typing and now was waiting for information. "Bingo." Andre said.

###

_**Name:** Jewel_

_**Species:** Blue Macaw_

_**Feathers:** light blue_

_**Eyes:** light green_

_**Beak:** light grey_

_**Talons:** light black_

_**Nationality:** __Portuguese_

_**Age:** 15_

_**Status:** Alive_

_**Affiliations:** last female of the Blue Macaws_

_**Biography:**_

_Jewel is known to be the last female of her kind, and is mates with Blu, the last male of the Blue Macaws too_

###

"That should be helpful." Andre said, to himself, taking flight, looking for Blu's Wife.

###

Meanwhile, Blu had finally made it back to the Royal Jardins Boutique Hotel. Blu flew over to the penthouse suite, but all the windows were boarded up. Blu flew over to the boarded up windows, and gripped onto them, in his talons. Blu peaked inside, through a small gap, where he could see nothing but darkness inside. Blu looked to his side, where he could see an open air vent, leading inside the room. "Hmmm, guess im going through the air vent." Blu said to himself.

Blu flew over to the air vent entrance/exit, and flew inside, and proceeded to walk the rest of the way. **"The Siphon will be ours."** the Darkness said. "Let's just find Vadin and Johnny first, then we can have the Siphon." Blu replied. **"Yessss."** the Darkness agreed. Blu finally got to another air vent entrance/exit, and slowly opened it, being careful not to make a noise.

"Kill them all!" the Darkness yelled. "Shhh." Blu whispered, even though no one else can hear the Darkness, except for Blu. "Hello Blu." a familiar voice called out. Blu quickly pulled the Darkness out, ready to fight, and looked around. The unknown voice, was indeed Vadin. "Where are you Vadin?" Blu called. "Oh Blu, ive been waiting for this for a long time." Vadin said.

Vadin suddenly appeared in front of Blu. Blu quickly used his demon arm, to hit Vadin, but he used his powers, a dashed off somewhere else. "I'll ask you once again Blu, will you give me the Darkness, of your own free will?" Vadin requested. "Never!" Blu yelled. "Then you leave me no choice, but to take it by force, get him!" Vadin ordered.

Groups of Gangsters' hopped out of nowhere, armed with Bird sized baseball bats. Some where holding guns. "Get him!". "Beat them Blu." the Darkness said. Blu turned his face to an angered one. A theme called blow me away, playing as background music. The Gangster charged a him with the bats, but Blu used the demon arms, to knock them out the way.

_They fall in line_  
_One at a time_  
_Ready to play_  
_(I can't see them anyway)_  
_No time to lose_  
_We've got to move_  
_Steady your helm_  
_(I am losing sight again)_

Blu used one of the serpent heads, to pick up a Gangster, and toss him, at the others. The other Gangsters's desperately shot there weapon's at Blu, but there bullets did no effect. Blu grabbed one of the Gangster's by his neck, with a serpent head.

_Fire your guns_  
_It's time to run_  
_Blow me away_  
_(I will stay, in the mess I made)_  
_After the fall_  
_We'll shake it off_  
_Show me the way_

_Only the strongest will survive_  
_Lead me to heaven, when we die_  
_I am the shadow on the wall_  
_I'll be the one to save us all_

"He's got a hold of me-help!" the Gangster screamed. Blu tossed him away, and picked up a table, and through it at the other Gangsters.

_There's nothing left_  
_So save your breath_  
_Lying in wait_  
_(Caught inside this tidal wave)_  
_Your cover's blown_  
_No where to go_  
_Holding your fate_  
_(Loaded I will walk alone)_

**"Yes host, show no mercy!"** the Darkness yelled. One of the Gangster's went to shoot Blu, when the Darkling jumped out of nowhere, and grabbed onto the Gangster. "Help, get him off!" the Gangster screamed. "Hehe." the Darkling laughed, as he knocked the Gangster's head, for Blu. Blu whacked the Gangster out of the way. Everyone tried and tried, but Blu was just to powerful, to beat.

_Fire your guns_  
_It's time to run_  
_Blow me away_  
_(I will stay, in the mess I made)_  
_After the fall_  
_We'll shake it off_  
_Show me the way_

_Only the strongest will survive_  
_Lead me to heaven, when we die_  
_I am the shadow on the wall_  
_I'll be the one to save us all_

_Wanted it back_  
_(Don't fight me now)_

Blu finally beat everyone, and stood in the middle of the ground, looking around for Vadin. "Come on out Vadin, or are you afraid?" Blu yelled. Suddenly Vadin appeared in front of Blu again, on a table, with four Green-Winged Macaw's behind him, two holding purple glowy shields and pistols, and two holding glowy purple whips. "No Blu, i am not afraid." Vadin said, showing no fear.

"Then face me!" Blu demanded. "I have faced much worse than you Blu, i will not battle you, but me boys here will have fun." Vadin smirked, putting his wings, over two of his men. "Have fun boys." Vadin said, disappearing again. "With pleasure." one of the Brotherhood members said, as they hoped down. Two Brotherhood members, holded there shields down for cover, raising there pistols. The other two, readying there whips.

Another four members also joined, two of them holding machine guns in there wings, with light's attached to the guns, with the other two, holding glowy purple hammers. Everyone remained silent, getting ready to attack Blu, who was standing there, with the serpent heads, making biting noises. "This is your last chance Blu, give me the Darkness, or die?" Vadin said, giving Blu two options. "Unless your planning to kill it, then no." Blu said.

"Then i have no choice, boys!" Vadin yelled. The two members, with the guns, switched on there light's blinding Blu, and forced the Darkness back inside. Ah." Blu said, covering his eyes. "He's blind, get him now!" a Brotherhood member yelled. **"Run! Get away from the light!"** the Darkness screamed. The two members with the whips, whipped them around Blu's wings, holding him still, as the other two, with the hammers, charged at him.

The Darkling quickly, jumped on the member, holding a gun light, and broke his light, "Ah, get off me!" the member yelled shooting his gun, causing him to shoot his own man, who was also a light gun. When the lights where out, Blu quickly pulled out the Darkness, and used the demon arms, to grab the two member's holding him still, and swung them around, and through them away.

Blu grabbed the other two, who had the hammers, and through them so hard, he caused them to go through a wall. Blu took a couple of breaths, and flew around the room, looking for Vadin, or Johnny. Blu flew into an bedroom, where he could see something, that really confused him. It was a Bird sized metal iron maiden. Blu slowly walked over to it, being cautious, for more Brotherhood or Gangster's.

Blu approached the iron maiden, and quickly gripped the handles, and pulled the doors open revealing nothing. Blu investigated the inside, unlike a regular human sized iron maiden, it had no spikes inside, which would normally kill someone, instead it had five metal straps, which were left unlocked, also three small lights, on the top, that blinded Blu a little. Suddenly Blu heard a noise behind. Blu quickly turned around, where he saw "Hello." Johnny, who punched Blu, inside, back first.

Before Blu could make a move, Johnny quickly closed all five straps, around his wings, feet, and neck, holding him inside, because of the top lights, the Darkness couldn't assist Blu again. Johnny slammed the two iron maiden doors shut, also attaching a padlock, on the handles, "Cozy in there?" Johnny asked Blu, through the small gap, in the middle of the iron maiden. "Let me out!" Blu demanded.

"Oh no, that this time." Vadin said, walking aside Johnny. "After were done with you, your gonna be begging us to take it from you." Vadin said. "Take him, away!" Johnny ordered. The Gangster's and Brotherhood, placed the iron maiden, on to a small table with wheel's and proceeded, to take him away.

###

Meanwhile, back in the aviary, Linda sat in the camera room, reading a newspaper, and also keeping an eyes on Jewel, in the fake Jungle. Tulio was in his office, feeling in some paper work, when suddenly, a Yellow Macaw, quickly flew through the window, and landed belly first on the table. Tulio was about to help, until the Macaw, quickly shot up, waved his wings to Tulio, as a symbol, of 'move' and quickly, jumped on the keyboard, and quickly started to type.

Tulio could only watch in amazement as he couldn't believe a Macaw, was typing faster than a human could, and even started to record on his phone. The Macaw finished typing and jumped out the way. Tulio looked at the screen, of what he had typed.

_My name is Andre, im not injured, i need to see a female Blue Macaw, named Jewel, now!_

Andre jumped up and down, desperately "Ok, ok, you can see her!" Tulio said. Tulio quickly ran to the door, and tried to find his keys. "Hurry up!" Andre said. "Im trying!" Tulio said, hearing his squawks. Tulio finally opened the door, and quickly Andre flew inside. Tulio locked the door, and walked into the camera room, with Linda. "Tulio, who's that bird?" Linda inquired. "I have no idea, but you gotta watch this!" the Ornithologist replied, playing the video on his phone.

"Hello, Jewel, Jewel?" Andre called. Jewel heard the unknown person, yelling, and walked away from the pond, she was sitting at. Andre saw her, and quickly ran over to her. Andre quickly began to explain "Hi hi, ma'am-well Jewel, im Andre-listen no time to expl-woah im tired, i had to fly all the way from Sao Paulo to here, oh man it was tiring, you see-". "Hey, Hey! Please just stop!" Jewel yelled. Andre calmed down.

"Sorry, listen im a friend of Blu's and he sent me all the way here." Andre explained "He did, what happened is he ok?" Jewel asked. "Yeah he's fine, but Rico, he didn't make it." Andre said sadly. "Rico, oh, oh no." Jewel said, starting to tear up. Jewel covered her eyes, crying her eyes out. Rico was always like a brother to her.

**Authors note: In this story, Jewel and Rico, grew up together like brother and sister.**

"I can't believe it, Rico's gone." Jewel cried. Andre didn't really know what to do, so he sat next to her, and slowly put his wing over her, for comfort. "Im so sorry, he was a good guys, i know." Andre said. Jewel lifted her head, from her wings, and cried into Andre's chest. "Don't worry Jewel, Blu's gonna make them pay for this, i promise." Andre said, comforting.

"Who killed him?" Jewel inquired "It was Johnny the snake." Andre simply replied. "Blu better make him pay!" Jewel cried, with anger. "He will, trust me he will." Andre said.

###

Back in Sao Paulo, the Gangster's and Brotherhood, had taken Blu to a hidden room, in the penthouse suite bedroom. Blu slowly opened her eyes, but immediately closed them, when he could see bright lights, shining on him. **"Blu...Blu...Blu wake up!"** the Darkness slightly yelled. Blu gained his vision, blinking his dark brown orbs, where he could see four lights around him, like the one's they use of stages. a

And they also had tied him to a chair, with rope around his body, and chair. And the also tied up, both of his feet, to the chair legs. The place they had taken him, was through a small hole, in the bedroom, into a small room, completely dark inside, normally it would just be the hole in the wall, that shined light, but now they had shined the entire room up/.

"He's awake." Johnny's voice called out. "Good keep him focused." Vadin replied. Johnny walked out from the darkness, in to the light, and lifted his wing, preparing to hit Blu. Blu closed his eyes, but opened them when he noticed Johnny, didn't hit him.

"Im not in the mood for hitting Macaw, so please stay focused." Johnny said. Vadin then, brought a chair in front of him, and sat the opposite side of Blu. Vadin lifted Blu's head up, by his chin. "What's the matter, didn't like being trapped in a iron maiden?" Vadin said, grinning. "Vadin, please let me go." Blu begged. "Give me the Darkness, and you can go." Vadin explained.

"I can't." Blu said, looking back down. Vadin lifted his head, back up again. "Tell me Blu, why don't you want the Darkness out of you? Don't you want to be free again?" Vadin inquired. "If i gave it to you, you and your people would use it for evil." Blu replied. "How'd you know that Blu? We are the defenders of the Darkness." Vadin said. **"It's all lies Blu, don't let them take me!"** the Darkness yelled.

"Well im not gonna torture you...yet Blu, im gonna give you some time to think." Vadin said, standing up from the chair. Vadin walked out out of the room. Johnny walked over to Blu, and placed his wing, on the side of his face, and tapped his cheek twice. "Better make a good decision." Johnny smirked, evilly. Blu sat silent, as now they had left him alone. Blu tried to move a little, but the rope was to tight for him to move.

The room was to bright, and even the Darkling couldn't save him. Blu now had to make a tough decision.

1. Just give up the Darkness, and hope Vadin doesn't indeed to use it to take over the world

2. Refuse the offer, and suffer the consequences.

**"If the take me Blu, everyone you love will die."** the Darkness explained. It was now Blu's choice, to make, it was now a life of death situation.

**Well that took effort, stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	12. Freedom or not?

**Rio the Darkness**

It was now Blu's choice, to make, it was now a life of death situation. Blu grunted around, as much as he could, trying to wiggle himself free, but they had him to secured. Suddenly, Vadin and Johnny, walked back into the room, (Johnny holding the Siphon). Johnny sat the Siphon down, in front of Blu, and began to use the Siphons power, to collected the Darkness inside.

The Siphon created, a trail of black and purple , connected to the Siphon, and Blu, again. "The Siphon is ready." Johnny said. "Good." Vadin said, approaching Blu. "You, give me your gun." Vadin ordered, to one of his men, who had been guarding Blu, with his partner. The Brotherhood, tossed Vadin the his pistol. Vadin caught, the pistol, in his wing, and pointed it, at Blu's head.

"Go ahead, the Darkness won't let me die!" Blu yelled, trying to show he wasn't;t afraid. Vadin moved the pistol, closer to Blu's forehead causing him to turn his face, a little. "I could shoot you right here. But i want, ya see, it turns out we don't need you to release the Darkness to us, we can take it by force." Vadin explained Blu gulped, now knowing they could take the Darkness, on way or another.

"So Blu, we can make this easy, or hard, your choice?" Vadin offered. "...I can't." Blu said. "Then you leave me no choice, boys!" Vadin said. Johnny suddenly pushed Blu hard, causing him to fall on his back. "Keep still." Johnny said, lifting a knife up. Johnny quickly cut the ropes, that where around Blu's feet. Johnny pushed Blu, off the chair, and grabbed his throat, and pulled him to his talons, by force.

"What are you doing?" Blu asked, trying to get his wings free, which were still tied up by rope. "This." Johnny said. The Macaw Gangster leader, quickly ripped the ropes from Blu's body, and shoved him back, causing Blu to fall back into the iron maiden, which was behind him, with the doors open the entire time. Blu fell inside back first, and was once again, being prepared to be held inside, with metal straps.

Johnny quickly closed all five straps, around his wings, feet, and neck, holding him inside,and the top lights, still made the Darkness weak, so he couldn't assist Blu again. Vadin walked to the front of the iron maiden looking at Blu, through the small hole, by his eyes. "I tried to help you Blu, but you gave me no choice, but to take it by force." Vadin said.

Blu looked remanded still, in the iron maiden when suddenly. "Oh,ow! Rgggg!" Blu screamed in pain. The Brotherhood, had lighted fire to the iron maiden causing Blu, to feel pain, so they could take the Darkness by force. "Ow, oh stop!" Blu yelled. The fire was so hot, it was causing the metal to burn Blu, all around his body.

"The pain must be unbearable, Blu. If you had only accepted my offer, all of this suffering could have been avoided." Vadin said, as Blu continued to grunt in pain. "Were so thirsty for it, we need it now!" a Brotherhood member, yelled. "In good time, my friend. Have patience." Vadin replied. "Help me!" Blu called.

###

"On my way!" the Darkling said, running through the Bird sized air vents, that Vadin had installed. "They're taking it! Hurry..." Blu grunted. "Hang on, it won't be more than a tic." the Darkling replied. The small minion, jumped out of the air vent, and quickly ran past, some Gangsters. "Where is brother Vadin?" a Brotherhood member asked, a Gangster. "He's down, in the hole, in his bedroom, finishing off that pathetic host." the Gangster replied.

"Right, guess were 'eaded for the basement, then." the Darkling said, to himself, in his British accent. The Darkling ran through, a small tunnel, in his size, looking around for his master. "Hurry-I...I can feel the Darkness leaving my body." Blu begged. Tje Darkling exited the tunnel, and ran around the penthouse suite living room, trying to avoid, the Gangster's and Brotherhood.

"I cannot wait to taste the Darkness, brother Vadin promised that all of us shall drink from the Siphon." a Brotherhood member said. "Yeah, pretty sure that's gonna happen." the Darkling said, to himself. The Darkling, looked all around him, looking at multiple options, to travel. The Darkling jumped on to a Brotherhood member, and covered his beak, and snapped his spine bar, killing him instantly.

Another Gangster, heard the noises and pulled his AK-47, up. "Someone there?" the Gangster called. The Darkling suddenly, jumped onto the Gangster, and tricked him, so the Gangster shot himself, instead of the Darkling. The little evil, Darkling, hid behind a crate, listening into a conversation. "Brother Vadin will save us all. Brother Vadin, will lead us into a new era of Darkness." a Brotherhood member said, to another.

The Darkling, used a pipe to climb into a hole in the wall, and ran through it, hoping it would lead somewhere. He was in luck. The tunnel had leaned, into the room, where Blu, was being tortured. Unfortunately the tunnel exit/entrance, was a few feet by the ceiling, and blocked off by bars. The Darkling gripped onto the bars, in his little claw hands, spying into the room, where he could see Vadin and Johnny, with two men, and the dark essence, coming out of Blu, into the Siphon.

"Ah, there you are. Why they got you (Nrgh...it's almost...gone!) in there? Little dramatic, innit?" Blu and the Darkling, said in usion. "Right, hold on, Blu! Almost there!" the Darkling said, running somewhere else. The Darkling knew, to help Blu, he would need to disable that light first. The Darkling, saw the wires, connected from the fuse's, leading into the tunnel, and to a electric box. The Darkling, ran through the tunnels, and also seeing, enemies below him.

"I wonder, if we are close." a Brotherhood member said. "Yeah, close enough." the Darkling said. The Darkling finally, found a fuse box, and proceeded, to cut the wires. The Darkling cut the wires, switching the lights in the room off. The two Brotherhood members, switched there gun lights, on. The Darkling unfortunately wasn't quick enough, the Siphon had almost finished it's job. "Grrrrr, ow, er, ow!" Blu moaned, in pain.

The Brotherhood, didn't really seem to be concerned, why the lights were off. "I can't take it anymore, i want some now!" the Brotherhood member said, impatient. "Almost there..." Vadin said. "Errr, AhhhhhAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blu screamed in pain. **"Reclaim me, Blu! Or your friends will suffer forever!"** the Darkness screamed. Then finally! It was over. The Darkness, was now out of Blu, and trapped into the Siphon.

"Yes! We have the Darkness. The Siphon's power is now complete!" Vadin yelled, excitedly. Vadin picked up the Siphon, which was now glowing even more. "No! Give it back to me!" Blu demanded. "Your time with the Darkness is over. You had your chance. And like every person who ever contained the Darkness, before you, you've failed." Vadin said.

Vadin, Johnny, and two Brotherhood members, admired the Darkness, inside of the Siphon. "Please, you have to destroy it now! It will kill you all if it escapes!" Blu begged, trying to negotiate. "Oh don't worry Blu, nothing can escape the Siphon." Vadin said. "Come Johnny. It's time to enjoy the fruits of our labor." Vadin said, waling away. "As for you, guard Blu here." Vadin ordered, to the Brotherhood member.

"What should i do with him?" he asked. "Leave him in there to rot, and suffer." Vadin simply replied, walking away, out of the inside of the wall, with Johnny. "Where are you?" Blu whispered, to the Darkling. "On my way! Just hold on!" the Darkling replied. The Darkling, ran through the living room, dodging all the Brotherhood members and Gangsters. "'Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through!" the Darkling slightly yelled, running fast. The Darkling, had finally got back to the room, where Blu was being held captive.

The Darkling jumped on the Brotherhood member, and started poking his eyes. "Ah get 'em off!" the Brotherhood member screamed, to no avail. The Darkling headbutted him, and quickly ran over to the iron maiden. The Darkling opened the iron maiden doors, and quickly unstrapped Blu. The second he was free, Blu fell out of the iron maiden, and fell belly first, on the ground.

"Man me. You look like a roasted turkey." the Darkling said, referring to Blu's, burn marks. "Vadin has the Darkness in the Siphon. We have to get it back." Blu said, sitting down on the chair, he was bound to earlier. The Darkling however, had a better idea. "Or we could just go to Vegas, and take a vacation were free, monkey!" the Darkling said, excitedly. "No! As long as the Darkness, is trapped in that Siphon, in Vadin's wings, he could take over the world. I got no choice: I have to get it back!" Blu said, refusing the Darkling's plan.

"Oh well, freedom was fun, while it lasted." the Darkling said, sadly. Blu and the Darkling, slowly sneaked out of the wall, and into the bedroom, and hoped onto the bed. Blu was so tired, from being tortured, he collapsed onto the bed pillow. "Monkey, this ain't the time for resting!" the Darkling said. "You try being trapped in a iron maiden, tied to a chair, getting the Darkness sucked out of you, and almost burned to death. " Blu retorted, laying down on the pillow.

When Blu hit the pillow, he felt something hard underneath. "Ow." Blu said, rubbing his head. Blu lifted his wing, under the pillow, where Blu saw a model 1887 gun. "It's a gun." Blu said, examining the gun. "Look's like a model 1887, very powerful gun!" the Darkling said, admiring the gun. "Powerful, eh?" Blu said, as a smile crept on his beak. "Hey Darkling, up for a little payback?" Blu asked.

"Hehehehe-Yeah i am!" the Darkling said, excitedly. "Good." Blu said, cocking the shotgun. "Let's go." Blu said, motioning for the Darkling to follow. In the kitchen, the Brotherhood members and Gangsters, were celebrating there victory, over the Darkness.

_Everybody dance, do-do-do_  
_Clap your hands, clap your hands_  
_Everybody dance, do-do-do_

A Brotherhood member, walked up in front of the others, holding a Bird sized cup, in his wing. "Ok everyone, listen up, here's a toast, to victory...OVER THE DARKNESS!" the Brotherhood member yelled. "VICTORY OVER THE DARKNESS!" everyone yelled, in usion.

_Clap your hands, clap you hands_  
_Everybody dance, do-do-do_  
_Clap your hands, clap your hands_  
_Everybody dance, do-do-do-_

Everyone stopped what they were doing, when they noticed the music had stopped. "Who cut the music?" a Gangster asked annoyed. "That would be me." Blu's voice called out. Blu flew up to the table, just below the kitchen light. All the Gangster's and Brotherhood, raised there weapons. "Well well well, if it isn't Tyler Blu Gunderson." one of the Gangster's said.

Blu walked closed, with his wings up. with the model 1887, in his right wingtip. "Should have listened to Vadin, Blu." a Gangster said. "Now, drop your gun!" a Brotherhood ordered. "If you insist " Blu smirked. Blu suddenly, fired a shot and blew the lights out, causing the darkness around the room. Blu who had been using the Darkness for long, could see normal in the dark, like daylight.

The second the lights were out, multiple purple shots were fired, hoping to hit Blu. Everyone stopped firing. "Did we get him?" one of them said. A green shot was fired out of nowhere, and hit the Gangster, on his chest, shutting his body down, killing him. "No." Blu said. The Darkling chuckled, and jumped onto the radio and played a tune.

_My conviction is stronger today_  
_As I fight to uncover your sacred lie_  
_And the fear isn't going away_  
_As the soldiers still die_

Blu whacked, a Gangster's gun, up ways, causing him to shoot himself in the chin. Everyone fired bullets all around hoping to hit, and shut his body down, but they couldn't see.

_Let your followers know their lives have been sold_  
_For the good of your sacred lie_  
_For the truth to be told_

The Darkling, pulled a pistol from the ground, and shot a Brotherhood in his head, causing his body to shut down, by the shot.  
_And the plan to unfold_  
_We must start asking why_

_Don't you know the war is far from over now_  
_What a stumbling block we've fallen over now_  
_As our brothers die defending no one_  
_The war is far from over now_

_Liberation, a moral charade_

Blu fired his model 1887, and killed to Gangster's at once.

_For the cause is a part of your sacred lie_  
_Damnation a moment away in all the world's eyes_  
_It's the doom of us all_

Blu fired his gun, at a Brotherhood's leg, causing him to fall down, the Blu whacked his head, knocking him out

_We give in to control for the sake of your sacred lie_  
_Complications abound_  
_You'll get used to the sound of alarms in your life_

_Don't you know the war is far from over now_  
_What a stumbling block we've fallen over now_  
_As our brothers die defending no one_  
_The war is far from over now_

Everyone tried and tried, but they couldn't hit Blu, no matter what happened, they couldn't see Blu, at all.

_Give us a moment of peace in our lifetime _  
_Give us a moment of peace right now_

_Give us a moment of peace in our lifetime _  
_Give us a moment of peace right now_

_Give us a moment of peace in our lifetime _  
_Give us a moment of peace right now_

_Give us a moment of peace in our lifetime _  
_Give us a moment of peace right now_

_Give us a moment of peace in our lifetime _  
_Give us a moment of peace right now_

_Give us a moment of peace in our lifetime _  
_Give us a moment of peace right now_

_Give us a moment of peace in our lifetime _  
_Give us a moment of peace right now_

_Don't you know the war is far from over now_  
_What a stumbling block we've fallen over now_  
_As our brothers die defending no one_  
_The war is far from over now_

Blu fired his last shot, hit a table leg, causing the table to fall on the rest of them. The Darkling, switched on another light, in the kitchen, reaviling, dead Macaws on the floor, with no blood, since the bullets, aren't regular types of bullets. Blu whoever had kept one Gangster alive, who he knocked out. "You missed one, Blu!" the Darkling said, as he was about to finish the job.

"No wait, keep him alive, i need some answer's." Blu explained. "What ever you say." the Darkling replied.

**Ok, i know animated films, don't really have blood, so that's why i came up with the bullets, that shut down your body instead. This chapter is finshed, be sure to check out the rest, can Blu gain his powers back? Stay tuned, and to all my readers, Especially,**

**Blu100-Jewel100,**

**Rapper the red macaw**

**Kraft58**

**bobi4500**

**hang in there, this story should be done, quicker than you think.**


	13. Off to the Blue Tree Berrini Hotel

**Rio the Darkness**

"Ok ok, so it happened, Rico had died, Jewel lost the Angelus, and Blu had lost the Darkness. Blu need to get it back. The Darkness is the only thing that can protect Blu, from the Brotherhood. "If we can destroy Vadin, Johnny, the Brotherhood, and the Darkness,...we just goota hope ya know?

My name is Andre, and this is my story, the story i shared with my best friend, Rico.

###

Blu had finished tying a Gangster, to a chair. Blu took a step back, looking at the Gang member, who was tied up by, his body, and feet. "Don't kill me, man!" the Gangster begged, yelling. Blu walked close to him, and lifted his dark grey talon, and gripped the Gangster's throat. "Where is Vadin?" Blu asked, viciously tightening his grip, causing the Gangster to gasp for air.

"He's...went...at the...Blue Tree Berrini Hotel." the Gangster, told, gasping for air. Blu released the Gangster and walked out of the room, with the Darkling, who was still loyal to Blu. "Wait, you can just leave me tied here!" the Gangster said, trying to pull himself free. Blu didn't listen, and flew back up to the air vent, where he got inside.

Blu walked through the vent, with the Darkling, followed behind. "So monkey, what's the plan?" the Darkling inquired. "We get to the, Blue Tree Berrini Hotel, and we get the Darkness back." Blu explained "Why do we need to Darkness? Don't you know what happens, once you defeat all your enemies?" the Darkling asked. "No what?" Blu replied. "If you seek all of your enemies, and kill them all, the Darkness will control you forever! Like the other day!" the Darkling explained.

"Well, maybe once i defeat them all, i might be able to use the Siphon, to survive." Blu said. "Maybe. Monkey, i won't be able to assiast yo anymore." the Darkling said. "Why?" Blu asked. "It's daylight Blu, i won't be able to follow, plus without the Darkness, i can't teleport to your location!" the Darkling responded. "Hmmm, i'll have to do this on my own." Blu said.

"Good luck with that." the Darkling said. Blu got to the air vent entrance/exit, and stretched his wings, getting ready to fly, also holding a gun, in his talon. Blu flapped his dark blue wings, and took off into the sky, hoping to get to the Blue Tree Berrini Hotel, before it was too late.

###

Back in Rio, night time had almost finally arrived. At the aviary, in the fake Jungle room. Jewel, was sleeping, in her fake nest, in the fake tree hollow, getting ready for her sleeping session. As for Andre, who was her bodyguard at the moment, he sat in another tree hollow, by the hollow entrance/exit, twiddling around with his wingtips, nervously, like a human with thumbs.

"Something doesn't feel right." Andre said, to himself. Jewel slowly opened her eyes, blinking them a little, where she could hear, Andre, talking to himself. Jewel uncurled herself from her wings, and walked out of the hollow. Jewel flew over to Andre's hollow, and perched herself, on a branch. Andre became startled a little, hearing Jewel's flapping.

"Hi, Jewel." Andre greeted. "Hey Andre, couldn't sleep?" Jewel asked. "I was just thinking about, Blu, and the Darkness." Andre replied. Jewel walked over, into Andre's tree, and sat down with him. "Andre, did you study the Darkness, your entire life?" Jewel inquired. "Well, most of my life." Andre replied. "I hope Blu, is gonna be ok." Jewel said, leaning against the hollow side. "Im sure he will be Jewel, im sure he will be." Andre reassured, twice.

**Sorry for being short, i was busy.**


	14. It's mine to control, and always will be

**Rio the Darkness**

At the Blue Tree Berrini Hotel, in another abandon penthouse suite. Vadin stood on top of a table, with Johnny aside him, holding the Siphon in wings, showing all the Brotherhood members, who ware desperate for it. "Here it is boys, the Darkness!" Vadin said, holding up, the magical staff. "We can we have some?!" one of them yelled, impatient.

"Soon my friend, as long as the Darkness is trapped in here, it's power will keep, regenerating." Vadin explained. "YES!" everyone cheered. "Now, you." Vadin said, pointing at a Brotherhood member. "Your gonna be frst." Vadin said. The member, went wide eyed, and jumped onto the table. "Really, yes! Give it to me." the member, said. "With pleasure." Vadin said, grinning.

Vadin lifted the Siphon, and suddenly, fired powers from the Siphon, into the Brotherhood member. "Ah, oh, yes! I can feel it!" the member yelled, feeling the Darkness's power. "Embrace it." Vadin said. **"NO! This is not the host!"** the Darkness, screamed. Finally, the power of dark essences, past into the Brotherhood member. When Vadin fished, the Green-Winged Macaw, got back up, and he now, had black mist, around him.

"I can feel it, i have the Darkness!" he screamed, excitedly. "Not quite, you only have some powers, of the Darkness, not all." Vadin explained. "Either way, i like it!" the member yelled. Suddenly, a fired shot was heard, from outside. The Brotherhood, looked at, were they heard the shot fire, and saw two dead, Brotherhood members. Blu suddenly, jumped out of nowhere, and jumped on the opposite table, holding his model 1887, in his wings.

"Well well, look who's out of the coffin." Vadin said, smiling evilly. "And in the frying pan." Johnny added. "Kill him!" Vadin ordered. Ever Brotherhood member, (at least ten) raised there weapons, ready to attack, when suddenly, Blu shot his gun, at a old Grandfather clock. "You missed." a Brotherhood member said. "Oh did it?" Blu retorted. The clock, started to fall down, in there direction. "Oh no-".

The clock fell down, on top of ever Brotherhood member. Blu smiled, before turning back to Vadin, Johnny, and the Green-Winged Macaw, Brotherhood member, who now had powers. "So, the Macaw, has mastered the skills, of the gun." Vadin said, impressed. "Give me the Darkness back, or your dead!" Blu threatened holding his gun up. Vadin, and Johnny, chuckled in response.

"You think were afraid to die, Blu?" Vadin said. "We can't die, we have the Darkness now." Johnny added. "If your not afraid, then face me then!" Blu yelled. "I'd love to kill you Blu, but i'd like to test my new body guard." Vadin said. Vadin suddenly, dashed over to the other side of the room, still with the Siphon. "Wait Vadin, what about me?" Johnny asked, not having the Brotherhood's power.

"I have work to do, i thought you would enjoy, watching Blu die." Vadin explained. "Really?" Johnny said, turning to Blu, who had his gun pointed at the Darkness Green-Winged Macaw. "Yep, you have fun." Vadin said, waving, before disappearing. "Oh i will." the Macaw replied, turning to Blu. Johnny perched himself, at a high place, ready to watch Blu, get slaughtered.

"Hello, pretty boy." the Macaw said. Blu quickly fired a shot at him, but because of the Brotherhood's fighting skills, he easily dodged, and fired some black mist into Blu. When Blu got his vision back, the Macaw, charged at him, and knocked him to the ground, causing him to drop his gun. "Im gonna enjoy killing you, Macaw." the Brotherhood member said. "Oh no, i'm the one who's gonna win all of this." Blu disagreed.

The Brotherhood member, snorted. "You and who? I have some of the powers now, and you don't!" the Macaw said, as he picked up Blu, and tossed him away again.

###

Meanwhile, back at the aviary. The tine had turned to 1:00 am. Jewel was sleeping peacefully, in her fake tree. As for her friends Andre, he was also almost sleeping, in the separate tree. _"I wish, i could be helping Blu, right now."_ Andre thought, letting off a sigh after. Andre suddenly, could here slight footsteps, and they were definitely not Jewel's.

Andre hopped out his nest, and walked over to the hollow entrance/exit, and hopped out, but forgetting his gun. Andre looked around, where he couldn't see anything, until. Andre quietly gasped, as he could here a slight breathing notice. Before Andre could move, the slight figure suddenly knocked him, into a tree. "AH-oh!" Andre slightly yelled, rubbing his head.

The Yellow Macaw, got back up, on his dark grey talons, where he could see, the unknown Bird, who looked like a Gangster, walking over to Jewel's tree, and holding a knife, in his wing. Andre quickly got up, and charged at him. "No you don't-AH!" Andre yelled, diving in the air. Andre leaped and tackled the Gangster to the ground. Andre quickly ran up to him, curling his wings like fist, and swung his wings at the Gangster.

Unfortunately, Andre wasn't quite the fighter, and kept missing. However, Andre swung his wing, for the sixth time, and punched the Gangster, across the face. Andre stood still, proud of what he just did, also getting distracted. The Gangster, punched his stomach, winding him, and flipping Andre, to the ground. The Gangster, placed his talon, on top of Andre's check, and prepared to choke him.

Andre gasped for air, as he was losing oxygen. "Ah,..let..me...go!" Andre manged to squeeze out, and demanded. Jewel who had woken up, hearing the fighting, got up and stood by her hollow entrance/exit. Jewel saw Andre chocking, and immediately charged at the Gangster. "LET HIM GO!" Jewel bellowed. Jewel jumped on to the Gangster, clawing his back, and managed to pull him off of Andre.

The Gangster, through Jewel off of him, and picked back up his knife. The Gangster, holded the knife, in his right talon, and jumped onto Jewel, preparing to stab her. The Gangster, placed his left talon, on top of Jewel's right leg, holding her still, while using his right talon, to push the knife to Jewel. Jewel panicked, and used her left talon, to grab his leg, trying to hold him back.

Jewel tried to keep the knife away, but he was stronger, and was close to getting the knife, to her face. "NO!, nrgh-Andre help!" Jewel yelled. Andre manged to get back up, but instead of helping Jewel, he flew back into his hollow. "Andre, help!" Jewel screamed. The Gangster was now close, to getting the knife, in Jewel's head. "No, please please, no! Please don't kill me!" Jewel begged. The Gangster, didn't listen' and answer, and pushed the knife further.

The knife was now close to hitting Jewel's head. "NO!" Jewel screamed, closing her eyes, awaiting death. The Gangster smiled evilly, before suddenly. "Urg...". The Gangster, suddenly dropped to the ground. Jewel leaned up, where she could see, Andre, holding his gun, in his wings. Andre had shot the Gangster, shutting his body down, just in time. Jewel quickly got back up, and hugged Andre.

"Shh shh, it's ok, it's over." Andre said, comforting.

###

Back in Sao Paulo, the Brotherhood member, with part of the Darkness powers, tossed Blu around, causing him to hit the ground. "Ow." Blu grunted, in pain. "Can't handle the pain, Gunderson?" the Macaw said. The powerful, Green-Winged Macaw, picked Blu back up, by his throat, in his talon, and tossed him to the floor. "Oh, rrr." Blu moaned.

The Macaw, landed back down, to toe floor, and slowly approached Blu. "Yes! Kill him!" Johnny yelled, excitedly. Blu looked to his side, and noticed he had landed next to his model 1887. Blu quickly grabbed his gun, and cocked a shell, pointing it at the Macaw. "Stay back!" Blu threatened The Macaw, didn't become scarred at all. "Or what? The Darkness's power's will heal me." the Macaw reminded.

Blu didn't listen, and fired a shot, at the Macaw, hitting his wing. "That all you got?" the Macaw asked, looking at his wing, but noticed it wasn't healing. "What? Why isn't the Darkness, healing me?" the Macaw yelled, shaking his wing, causing it to sting. **"I will not help you!"** the Darkness yelled. "Look's like the Darkness isn't help you at this very moment." Blu said, smiling, as he fired another shot, in his belly.

"Ow!". Blu got up, and fired multiple shots, into the Macaw. "OW-Oh!-AHHH!" the Macaw screamed, in pain, each time a shot hit him. The Macaw, fell to his knees. Blu pointed the gun, at his head. "Wrong choice!" Blu said, firing one last shot, shutting the Macaw's body down. After he was dead, a glowing black mist, was left, floating around his body.

"I guess, i better take back, what's mine." Blu said, putting his wing, in the mist. "RRRgggg." Blu grunted, feeling the Darkness, coming back into him. **"Yes, it's the host!"** the Darkness screamed. "AH." Blu yelled, as he could feel the Darkness back, inside of him. Blu looked over himself, where he could see the serpent heads, and demon arms, around him. **"Hmmm, i knew you would return, they all do."** the Darkness said.

A small portal, opened in front of Blu, and a very familiar minion, jumped out. It was the Darkling, who could now teleport, where ever his master is, now that he has the Darkness back. "There's a familiar sight! But wait...something's a bit off." the Darkling said. "I feel...empty inside. I can feel it fading." Blu said. "That, weirdo, Red-Bellied Macaw, still has the Darkness, trapped in the Siphon." the Darkling said, referring to Vadin.

"What you got there is Darkness powers, alright, But you don't got no Darkness inside of you, to power them." the Darkling explained. **"Free, the Darkness!"** what remanded of the Darkness, ordered. Blu turned to Johnny, who was watching in fear the entire time. Johnny quickly flapped his, yellow and blue wings, and took flight, heading for the window. "No." Blu said, picking his gun back up.

The Darkness Macaw, pulled the trigger, but unfortunately he was out of bullets. "Damn!" Blu said, throwing his gun, to the ground. Johnny suddenly, picked up, a flash bang, and tossed it at Blu, blinding him. "My eyes." Blu complained covering his eyes. **"Stay away, from the light!"** the Darkness ordered. Johnny flew out of the open window, and escaped.

The flash, had finally passed. Blu blinked his eyes, a little, and noticed Johnny had escaped. "Monkey, let's get after 'em!" the Darkling yelled, running to the window. "No wait! We have to get the full Darkness back, before he passes it on, to anyone else." Blu explained Blu and The Darkling, walked to a small, boarded up, hole, in the wall, which led to another room.

In the other side of the wall, Vadin lifted the Siphon, preparing to give anyone else it's power, when suddenly, a slight knocking was heard, on the wooden boards. "Oh, did you get rid of Gunderson?" Vadin asked, calling to the other side, of the wall. The boards' suddenly smashed open, revealing Blu, with the Darkness, and the Darkling along side.

The Brotherhood member's, formed a circle, surrounding Blu. "Well well, look who has his powers back. Not all of them of course." Vadin said, putting on a smirk. "Vadin, give me the Siphon, or i will, kill you all!" Blu threatened. Everyone laughed in response. "Oh Blu, your so protectable. Blu let me tell you a little story." Vadin said, motioning for his men, to hold there attack.

Vadin used his powers, and dashed over to the top of a table. "Year's ago Blu, there was another host of the Darkness. His name was, Joyce, a Blue Macaw, just like you, he begged for us to get the Siphon, for the Darkness, he was desperate to get rid of it. He promised us the Darkness, if we found the Siphon, Blu." Vadin told.

"It took us almost two decades. But we found the Siphon. And now, were hear to collect his debt to us." Vadin continued "Now we have the Darkness and this world will burn and kneel, before it's true god!" Vadin finished. Vadin suddenly lifted the Siphon, and fired a shot at Blu, with it's power. The Siphon, was disighned to, contain the Darkness, and can destroy anything apart of the Darkness, even the host, Blu.

The power of the shot, almost hit Blu, when suddenly, the Darkling jumped in front, of Blu, and took the hit first. "AH!" the Darkling screamed, as he hit the floor, on his belly. Blu quickly ran over to his minion, and turned him on his back. The Darkling, was slowly burning, with either black-like-smoke and ashes, or leaking and steaming dark energy as he slowly perishes. The Darkling coughed, and looked up at Blu, with his competently purple eyes.

"I had a good run, knew the risks, made my choice. Im gone for good this time. Good luck, monkey, try not to mess it up, Eh Blu?" the Darkling spoke, his last words, before slowly closing his eyes, seconds later, his body slowly turned into ashes. Blu slowly picked up his ashes, in his wings, and put them back down, closing his eyes.

"Aw pity, did you lose your little buddy, Blu?" Vadin said, smiling. "Rrrr, arg-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". Blu suddenly got angry, and used his demon arms, and whacked ever Brotherhood member, across the room, (Including Vadin). Vadin didn't let go, of the Siphon, and used it, to get back up, onto his talons. **"Yes host, your anger gives me strength!"** the Darkness said.

Vadin got back, and jumped on to a table. "Keep clinging to what ever little dark essence is left inside of you. I can sense it leaving your body, as i speak. Even if you survive this, i just have to wait until your batteries run out." Vadin said, before dashing off somewhere else. "Please take care of our little friend here. When he is broken, bring him to me." Vadin instructed.

Vadin teleported somewhere else again, leaving Blu alone, with more Brotherhood members. "Let's get him boy's!" one of the members said, holding up a shield. "You want me? Come and get me." Blu challenged. Everyone charged at Blu, at the same time, when suddenly, the two serpent heads, fired a small bunch of swarms of fly's, flew out, with green mist around them, and flied around the Brotherhood members, making them weak.

"Get 'em off!" one of them screamed. One of them dropped a pistol, which slid over to Blu. Blu picked up the pistol, in his wing, and aimed for, a electroc box. Blu fired the shot, causing all the lights, to turn out. When the swarms had finally stopped, the Brotherhood, looked around for the Blue Macaw. "Where is he?" one of them said. "Where could he have gone?" another Brotherhood said.

"Im right here." Blu's voice called out. **"Now, they will all pay."** the Darkness said.

_Rising up, back on the street_  
_Did my time, took my chances_

Blu picked up, two Brotherhood members, with the serpent heads. "He's go me-help!" one of them screamed. And tossed them to a wall, killing them instantly.

Went_ the distance, now I'm back on my feet_  
_Just a man and his will to survive_

**"Kill them! Kill ever last one of them! Show NO MERCY!"** the Darkness screamed.

_So many times, it happens too fast_  
_You change your passion for glory_  
_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_  
_You must fight just to keep them alive_

"Get him, shine a light!" a Brotherhood member, screamed to another. "I can't find my gun!" the other one replied, looking for his carbine, which had a light on top. Blu however found the gun first, and picked it up, and shot them both. "Ah!" "Ow!"

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_  
_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_  
_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_  
_And he's watching us all in the eye of the tiger_

The serpent head's, picked up a member, and roared in his face, sending fear, into his body. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" the Brotherhood member screamed, as the serpent head, through him away.

_Face to face, out in the heat_  
_Hanging tough, staying hungry_  
_They stack the odds 'til we take to the street_  
_For we kill with the skill to survive_

Blu picked up, one Brotherhood member, in a serpent head, while using a demon arm, to straggle another member. "Let me go!" one of them demanded. "If you insist." Blu replied, tossing them into a electrical box, causing them to get shocked.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_  
_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_  
_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_  
_And he's watching us all in the eye of the tiger_

The Darkness opened up, a black hole, and sucked the remaining Brotherhood members in. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" "HELLLLLLLLP" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they all screamed, in usion, as they were sucked in, which assumed must be, emptiness.

_Rising up, straight to the top_  
_Have the guts, got the glory _  
_Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop_  
_Just a man and his will to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_  
_Rising up to the challenge of our rival_  
_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_  
_And he's watching us all in the eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger..._

It was over, every last Brotherhood member, had died, either getting, tossed, shocked, shot, straggled, or sucked into the black hole. **"Oh, Blu, remember as soon as, they are all dead, you are mine to control."** the Darkness reminded. Blu looked at the serpent heads, before walking, where Vadin, had dashed off to. "Im coming for you. Your next, Vadin. I'll destroy you, and then im gonna take the Siphon." Blu said, to himself. **"Yesssss."** the Darkness agreed.

**Well, Vadin is next, the Darkling is dead, stay tuned for, the next chapter. If you like, be sure to leave a review, if you don't like, please don't leave a nasty review, thank you.**


	15. Fight against Vadin

**Rio the Darkness**

"Right around the time, it was all over, Andre said to me, "Blu, you get out run your fate, but you sure gotta try." "I never knew, what he mean't by that. See there was this thing, inside of me, something dangerous waiting to go out. It called itself the Darkness. The first time you use the Darkness, it scares you, but once you've tasted it's power, you can't stop. I always felt like there was something out there, in the shadows.

"The first time you kill a man, you learn something about yourself. You learn you can sleep at night after, or you learn you can't. You're either haunted or your not. I was only fifteen when i first killed someone, without the Darkness controlling me, from that night, i slept like an angel. I never lived in Rio for long, only a couple of months. My Wife, Jewel, she was the one who taught me all about the Jungle, how to survive, and how to sleep...Now that i have the Darkness, i feel i have no fear anymore."

Every time i heard it, the Darkness i would always cover my face in my wings, and think it wasn't real. But i was wrong. I now have it's power, and now some crazy Brotherhood are trying to take it from me. I am the dark that spread's in the night, and i bring the Darkness, where ever i go. They can send every last Bird at me, they want, but. The Brotherhood and the Gangster's, have no idea who there messing with, and i will kill every last ONE OF THEM!"

...

...

...

"My name is Blu, and this is my story."

###

Back in Rio, Johnny the snake, had got back to his club, which was rebuilt after Blu's Darkness destruction. Johnny walked into the club, where he could see all his men, talking to each other until they saw, the leader. "Hey boss." one of them greeted. Johnny didn't answer, as he proceeded to walk into his room. Johnny got into his bedroom and collapsed, onto his bed.

Two of his men, followed him in. "Boss? Did you get the Darkness?" one of them asked. "Yeah we got it, trouble is Gunderson still fight's im done with the Brotherhood for now." Johnny said, before noticing there is no sign of his Girlfriend. "Where's Kate?" Johnny asked. "We don't know, boss." the Gangster replied. "We ain't seen her, since the attack." another Gangster added.

"Well, enjoy your selves for now boy's, as soon as Gunderson is dead, we can have what we have been working for." Johnny explained Although he was wrong, Blu is too powerful, and now has mastered, the powers, of the Darkness. If Johnny want's to live, he better pray!

###

Back in the Sao Paulo, Blue Tree Berrini Hotel. Blu had followed Vadin, to an attic, in the abandon room. Blu got inside the attic, which was bright inside fortunately not to bright for him, to use the Darkness. Blu looked around, until her heard. _"Where did he go?"_ Blu thought looking around. "Blu, Blu, Blu, this charade has gone on long enough." Vadin's voice called out. Blu turned around, where he could see Vadin, with two Brotherhood members, who had shields, standing on a table.

"This instrument, wasn't only designed to contain the Darkness, but to also destroy the host, truly destroy the host." Vadin said, as the Siphon started to power up. "Yeah, that's why i'm gonna rip you apart, and take if from you!" Blu yelled. "And what then? what would you do with it?" Vadin asked, before realizing what Blu, could possible do.

"Don't tell me, your thinking about, giving it to the Darkness are you? Did you have any idea what would happen!?" Vadin asked, yelling. "You know, i could show you, but i'd be easier just to show you." Blu replied. The two Brotherhood member's jumped down, and charged at Blu, with there shields. **"Kill them host!"** the Darkness ordered.

Blu lifted the demon arms, and whacked the two Brotherhood members, out the way. "Now, Vadin...No backup, no guns,...just you and me. Let's see what you made of you _Aberracao estupida, Arara_ (Stupid freak, Macaw)" Blu said, putting his wings, demon arms, and serpent heads, ready to battle. "Oh, you wanna play that game? Fine by me." Vadin said, hopping of the table, and holding the Siphon up, in his wings, also getting ready to battle.

A guitar and drum solo, started to play, as back ground music. "Show me what you can do then Blu." Vadin said, smiling. The Red Bellied-Macaw fired some purple power, out of the Siphon hitting Blu to the ground.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

Blu quickly responded by picking up a chair, and lobbed it at Vadin, but unfortunately missed, because Vadin dashed off, behind Blu, and whacked him to the ground. "OW".

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_  
_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse  
__Whoa_

Vadin fired multiple purple blades, at Blu, who was trying his best to block, but because of most of the Darkness being trapped inside the Siphon, the Darkness, couldn't heal Blu, as fast as he used to. **"The host will not die!"** the Darkness yelled.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

"Ow, ow, oh!" Blu yelled in pain, as he was getting hit by the Siphon's power. Blu managed to resist the pain, and used a serpent head, to whack Vadin, into the wall. "Ow, bad mistake." Vadin said, getting back up. "Come on!" Blu challenged, lunging at Vadin again.

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Blu knocked Vadin to the ground, and lifted a serpent head, preparing to finish the job. Vadin gripped the Siphon again, and fired more power at Blu, knocking him back to the ground.

_I raise my flags, dye my clothes_  
_It's a revolution, I suppose_  
_We'll paint it red to fit right in_

Vadin charged up, the Siphon, getting it's power ready to hit Blu again. As Vadin fired the shot, Blu used the serpent heads, to grab the shield, a Brotherhood member, was using, and blocked the attack, also reflecting the blast back too Vadin. The blast hit Vadin, causing him to fall down on his back.

_Whoa_  
_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

The two Macaw's got back up at the same time. Blu charged at Vadin, making an attempt to take the Siphon. Blu and Vadin, gripped the Siphon in there, dark blue, and light blue and green wings, each trying to take it for themselves, as they both wrestled.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_

Unfortunately, Blu was standing, where the small light, was and couldn't use the Darkness, to take the Siphon. **"Get away from the light!"** the Darkness yelled.

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

"Give it to me!" Blu demanded, trying to pull the Siphon, from Vadin's wings. "Never!" Vadin replied, yelling, also kicking Blu, causing him to let go, and fall onto his back.

_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Before Blu could get back up, and make a recovery, Vadin fired the Siphon powers, at Blu, screaming in rage. Blu screamed in pain, as he couldn't do anything to defend himself.

_All systems go, sun hasn't died_  
_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

Vadin fired, multiple shot's, into Blu, who was lying on the floor, screaming in pain.

_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Vadin finished firing at Blu, and walked over to the Blue Macaw. Blu was very weak, and could barely move. Vadin placed the Siphon end, on top of Blu;s body, causing him to cringe in pain, and kneeled down to him. "Does it hurt, Blu? If you only excepted my offer, all of this could've been avoided." Vadin said, hearing Blu coughing. "So Blu, im gonna give you another choice: Surrender and live, or die?" Vadin offered.

"I will never bow down to you." Blu managed to cough out. "Then you live me no choice." Vadin said, standing back up, and lifting the Siphon in the air. "Goodbye, Blu, it was nice knowing you." Vadin said. **"This...Macaw...may not...have...my POWERS!"** the Darkness screamed. The two serpent head's sudden;y spat out, the swarms of flies.

"Ah, get them off!" Vadin screamed, waving his free wing around, trying to push the fly's away. **"Now Blu! End this!"** the Darkness ordered. Blu lifted a demon arm, and pulled Vadin up by force. "Like i said before, "i could show you, but i'd be easier just to show you" and now, im gonna show you." Blu said. Blu lifted the Red-Bellied Macaw, in the air, and through Vadin, so hard, and powerful, he hit the wall, with great force.

Vadin fell to the floor, onto his belly, also dropping the Siphon, which rolled into Blu's direction. The Siphon slowly rolled over to Blu, who was just standing there, watching Vadin, who was trying to crawl, back to the Siphon. Blu looked down, at the Siphon, which was now, right next to his dark grey talons. "No-Don't give it to the Darkness! Please-It will destroy us all!" Vadin begged.

Blu didn't listen, and extended, his right wing, to pick up the Siphon. Blu picked up the Siphon, in both his wings, and examined it. **"Yessss take the Siphon! Give me it's poweeeeeeer!"** the Darkness yelled, wanting to taste the Siphon's power . As Blu, was about to use the Siphon, he had no idea, Vadin got back up, onto his feet. Vadin quickly dashed over to Blu, and grabbed the Siphon, with one last attempt, to defeat Blu.

"You are nothing! You are not worthy! The Siphon will consume you, torture you, send you straight to hell!" Vadin screamed. On the word 'Hell', Blu managed to push Vadin, off the Siphon, and whacked it off his head. Before Vadin could get back up, Blu once again, hit the Siphon, off his head, kocking him back to the ground, causing Vadin, to scream in pain and rage. Blu and the Darkness, suddenly opened another black portal, and prepared to suck the Brotherhood leader inside.

Vadin held onto the floor, for dear life. "There Brotherhood, will avenge ME!" Vadin screamed. "Tell them, i'll be waiting." Blu replied. Blu used the Siphon, to make Vadin let go, and fall into the hole. The Red-bellied Macaw, lost his grip, and fell into the black hole, getting sucked in to darkness eternity. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-" Vadin screamed, his voice echoing down, the hole.

The Darkness, sealed up the hole, trapping Vadin, for ever. Blu picked the Siphon, back up, and he could feel the Darkness, inside, wanting to taste it's power. **"What are you waiting for? Take the power."** the Darkness ordered. Blu placed the Siphon, in his talons, and flew into the air, through a small window in the attic, out of the room, and out of the Hotel.

**"Where are we going?"** the Darkness asked. "We have one last thing to do, and then we can have the Siphon's power." Blu explained **"Yeeessss."** the Darkness agreed. "Im coming for you." Blu said, to himself, as his body, flew through the dark peaceful night, heading back for Rio De Janeiro.

**Well the Brotherhood is finished, here's a secret, i deleted this chapter by mistake, and had to write it again.**


	16. One last job

**Rio the Darkness**

After a very long while, of flying. Blu had finally, got to where he wanted to go, the Gangster's club. The time had turned to, 2:23 am, in the morning. Blu set himself on the ground, outside the club, entrance/exit. "This is it, this is where it ends." Blu said, to himself, walking to the door, holding the Siphon, in his wings. **"We need to power of the Siphon, Blu."** the Darkness said. Blu sighed in defeat, and lifted the Siphon, up.

"Here we go." Blu said, closing his eyes, and absorbing the Siphons power. Multiple purple magical powers, flew out of the Siphon, and into Blu, giving the Darkness power. **"Yes, YES HOST! Embrace the SIPHOOOOOON!"** the Darkness screamed, feeling the power, fly inside him. "Ugghhh-AH!" Blu grunted, throwing the empty Siphon to the ground. Blu had finally sucked every last bit of dark essence, out of the Siphon, and into his body.

**"Hmmm, yes...it feel's so good."** the Darkness said, feeling the dark essence's, powering up his body. Blu walked closer, to the club, with the Darkness, still outside of him. "My power is almost complete." the Darkness said. Blu got near, the doors, of the Gangster's club. The Darkness, prepared to open the doors, with it's demon arms.

**"My time, Blu, as was prophesied."** the Darkness whispered. It was time, the Darkness was now at full power. The Darkness forced open the doors, revealing the other Gangster's, who quickly saw Blu, and picked up there guns. The Gangster's desperately, shot at Blu, with there guns, to no avail. The Darkness knocked them all out of the way.

**"I grow strong upon you, Blu."**

The Darkness used it's serpent head, to sliver and chase two Gangster's. "Ah-AH!" one of them screamed, diving through a window. The Darkness grabbed the other one, by his talon. "Noooooo!". The Darkness through him outside, the room.

**"Show me what you can do with my powers."**

Blu walked into another room, where the Gangster,s where shooting him with AK-47's. "He ain't dying!" one of them screamed. Blu grabbed a support beam, and used it to whack them out the way.

**"Behold vessel! Let me! Hahaha."**

**"Yours is the powers of Darkness."**

The Darkness Macaw, flew into another room, and opened the black hole, sucking every Gangster inside. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed, trying to grasp on to something.

**"Now i show you, my power."**

The Darkness, rapidly grabbed every Gangster he could find, and tossed them away, hitting the wall's hard.

**"Now it should be my will only."**

**"Can you feel it? Your rage feels our power."**

Four Gangster's were trapped, in a corner, with Blu in front of them, and also the Darkness had summoned, more Darkling's, at least three of four, who were climbing the walls, and floor, getting ready, to attack, though they were nothing like the British Darkling, who was with Blu, the entire way. "Hehe." one of the Darkling's chuckled. "Kill them." Blu ordered. "Da, comrade." another Darkling said, who sounded Russian.

**"I make us invisible. Look."**

"Please Blu, don't do this." A Gangster begged. "Come on Blu, get Johnny instead." Another Gangster begged, on his knees, with his wings pressed. Blu didn't listen and, let the Darkling's, jump onto the Gangster's. "Noooooooo!"

**"Make them fear you."**

The Darkness, lifted his demon arm, and pushed three Gangster's aside, who were shooting him.**"Hehehehe." **The Darkness chuckled.

**"All control of the vessel is mine."**

**"We are the stuff, of nightmares."**

It was over, Blu and the Darkness, had finally killed, ever last Gangster's in the club. Now the was just one last one. Johnny the snake, who had been hiding in his room the entire time. Blu walked through the private room entrance, and looked around, with the Darkness still out.

"You think you made a difference here, Gunderson? Nothing's changed you moron."Johnny yelled

"You brought this on yourself, Blu. I didn't do nothing, that you didn't do to yourself." Johnny yelled, loading his pistol ammo. "You got something kid-that stuff with the Darkness, is a neat trick. But you don't have what it takes to capitalize."

Blu got to Johnny's room, and took a deep breath.

"He was a weakness, Blu! You shouldn't have cared." Johnny yelled, from his room, referring to Rico. Blu kicked the door open, where Johnny was standing, with his gun. Johnny despondently shot Blu, to kill him, to know effect done. "You're a dead man! You hear me? A dead man!"

Blu suddenly used a serpent head, and pulled open the roof, and grabbed Johnny and tossed him in the air. "Wooooo AHHHHH!"

The Gangster club, was quite close to a cliff, next to the ocean. Johnny completely forgot he could fly, and landed first on his belly, causing one of his ribs to crack. Johnny leaned up, with one wing on his chest, while using his left wing to crawl, to try and get to a tree. Blu landed down, second's later, without the Darkness out. Blu slowly walked over to Johnny, who was still crawling to the tree.

**"This is the last one, finish him."** the Darkness said.

"Ahhh...ehh...Listen Blu, I've been thinking. I know this worked out bad for both of us, but there's no need to be rash here." Johnny said, trying to negotiate. "Why don't you listen to me? You stupid Macaw!"

**"When he dies, i own you"** The Darkness reminded. **"Take his life, so that i can take yours."**

"I mean, you think hard. Don't make a hasty decision. I could do a lot for a Bird like you." Johnny said, trying to talk his way out.

"You killed him." Blu said, referring to Rico.

"Oh...god, listen, i'm serious, anything you want, you just ask. I can get it for you." Johnny said, still trying to crawl away.

"You want in with the business just say the word. Were both men of the world, you and me, we know the score! Just let me live, ok?" Johnny said, almost getting to the tree.

Blu didn't listen and continued to walk closer, even more. **"Kill him, and loose your soul to me."** the Darkness ordered.

"Don't do this, Blu...Please! Im beggin' you on my very soul." Johnny begged.

**"Hufhahahaha." **The Darkness laughed in response, hearing the leader of an Gangster group, begging for his life.

**"For me, make the maggot suffer!"** the Darkness requested.

Johnny finally got to the tree, where he had dropped his pistol. Johnny picked it up, in his wing and prepared to shoot Blu.

**"Do it Blu, NOW!"** The Darkness ordered, yelling.

Blu knocked the gun, from Johnny's wing, and used the demon arm, to wrap around his body, and pull him up. "Gunderson, you stupid Bird, i hope you rot in hell forever..." Johnny hoped.

"Im way ahead of you." Blu said. Blu clawed Johnny's wing, personally with his talon, and tossed him over the cliff. "AHh-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Johnny screamed.

Blu heard a splash, when Johnny hit the ocean. "It's over." Blu said, to himself.

**"Now, you are mine."** the Darkness said, lifting his serpent heads.

Blu sighed in defeat, and let the Darkness take him over. The demon arms, grabbed Blu around his body and feet, holding him still, and bit the two serpent head's into his shoulders. "Uh Nrg." Blu grunted, as he could feel, the Darkness's blood, passing through into his DNA. **"Mine!"** the Darkness yelled. "BLU!" a voice yelled.

Blu turned his head, hearing the voice, when suddenly, Andre appeared out of nowhere, with the Siphon in his wings, charging at the Blue Macaw. "ANDRE!" Blu yelled, seeing his friend.

"Geronimoooooooooooo!" Andre yelled, leaping into the air. The Yellow Macaw, was hoping the Siphon, could trap the Darkness, once again before it was no late.

Andre approached Blu, and quickly, turned the Siphon, by the pole end, and stabbed the Siphon, into Blu's back. The Siphon blew it's power open, knocking Andre down. **"NO, you dare kill me! You dare defy me?! I will KILL YOU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL!"** the Darkness screamed.

"Not this time, you won't kill anyone ever again!" Blu shouted. The Siphon did it, it sucked the Darkness, out of Blu, and trapped it, inside. Blu passed out, and landed, back first. Andre quickly pulled the Siphon out of Blu, and tossed it away. The Yellow Macaw, ran back over, and shacked Blu, trying to get him to responded.

"Blu...Blu...BLU!" Andre yelled.

**The Darkness and Johnny are finally dead, but what about, Blu?**


	17. It's over hopefully

**Rio the Darkness**

The night was slowly disappeared hours passing, and turning to morning, allowing the sun to arise. **"You betrayed my gift, Blu!"** the Darkness yelled. "...Blu...wake up...Blu please wake up...Blu, please don't leave em...Blu!...Blu." a female voice called out. Blu, who had passed out, from the Siphon and the Darkness, slowly opened his brown orbs, with a massive headache. Blu woke up, where he could see, he was in a fake nest, in a fake tree.

The Blue Macaw felt himself, where he noticed bandages, around his body, right wing, and around his forehead. "Blu?" the voice said again. Blu looked forward where he could see, Jewel, also with bandages, around her body. "BLU! Your ok, thank god!" Jewel said, thankfully. Jewel laid down, in the nest, and gently hugged Blu, being careful of his injuries.

"Your ok Blu. Your ok." Jewel said, with her wings, around his neck, and her chest, on his side. Blu put his good wing (left wing) over Jewel. The two reunited lovebirds, covered in bandages, kissed each other, beak to beak, for a full 10 seconds. After they were done kissing, Jewel kept her wings, around him, and also rested her head, on his chest. Blu also kept his good wing, over her.

"I love you so much, Tyler Blu Gunderson." Jewel said, cuddling into his chest feathers. "I love you to, Jewel." Blu replied, pulling her a little closer. "Jewel, how did i get here?" Blu asked. "Andre found you. He stabbed you with the Siphon, and stopped the Darkness from controlling you." Jewel explained. "The Darkness..." Blu whispered, to himself.

"It's ok Blu." a male voice said. Blu leaned up, a little, where he could see Andre, in the tree too. "The Darkness, Blu. It's trapped in the Siphon, forever!" Andre said. "Where is the Siphon?" Blu asked. "Let's just say, it's burred in a place, no one would ever find it." Andre simply explained. "It's all over, Vadin, Johnny, the Brotherhood, Gangster's, and the Darkness, it's all finally over." Blu sighed, leaning back down. "For now." Andre added. The two Blue Macaws, wrapped there wings, around each other and cuddled, drifting off to sleep.

_I was a fool to ever leave your side_  
_Me minus you is such a lonely ride_  
_The breakup we had has made me lonesome and sad_  
_I realize I love you_  
_'Cause I want you bad, hey, hey_

_I spent the evening with the radio_  
_Regret the moment that I let you go_  
_Our quarrel was such a way of learning so much_  
_I know now that I love you_  
_'Cause I need your touch, hey, hey_

_Reunited and it feels so good_  
_Reunited 'cause we understood_  
_There's one perfect fit_  
_And, sugar, this one is it_  
_We both are so excited_  
_'Cause we're reunited, hey, hey_

_I sat here staring at the same old wall_  
_Came back to life just when I got your call_  
_I wished I could climb right through the telephone line_  
_And give you what you want_  
_So you will still be mine, hey, hey_

_I can't go cheating, honey, I can't play_  
_I found it very hard to stay away_  
_As we reminisce on precious moments like this_  
_I'm glad we're back together_  
_'Cause I missed your kiss, hey, hey_

_Reunited and it feels so good_  
_Reunited 'cause we understood_  
_There's one perfect fit_  
_And, sugar, this one is it_  
_We both are so excited_  
_'Cause we're reunited, hey, hey_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Ba-a-a-by_

_Lover, lover, this is solid love_  
_And you're exactly what I'm dreaming of_  
_All through the day_  
_And all through the night_

_I'll give you all the love I have_  
_With all my might, hey, hey_

_Reunited and it feels so good_  
_Reunited 'cause we understood_  
_There's one perfect fit_  
_And, sugar, this one is it_

###

"And that, was when it was over, the Darkness was finally out of me. Now maybe life will be peaceful for me, Jewel, and Andre...Aw man! I wanted to use the Darkness on Nigel. Oh well."

"My name is Blu Gunderson, and this was the story of the nightmare, i had to live."

**Well another story finished by me, thanks for reading**


End file.
